So cold
by mrsutopia
Summary: Shiho Miyano nunca pensaría que encontraría refugio en esa persona. Dicen que los amores difíciles son los más queridos.
1. Ojos verdes

Podía notar las miradas y susurros de la gente a su alrededor. Probablemente algunos de los señores que la miraban queriéndola desnudar con la mirada que allí se encontraban, cuchicheaban sobre la presencia de una joven de su edad y belleza en la barra de un bar nocturno a altas horas de la noche, acompañada únicamente de una copa y de su soledad. Posiblemente algunas de las acompañantes de estos señores que también cuchicheaban la criticaban.

Aquella joven no parecía llevar ropa adecuada para el registro en el que se encontraba, un traje de chaqueta femenino y unos zapatos de bajo tacón. Pero poco le importaba después del día que había tenido, presión y más presión por parte de sus jefes de conseguir la fórmula perfecta para una droga que aún se le resistía. Presión y soledad. A eso se reducían sus días, al pensar en ello expresó una sonrisa triste, _qué lamentable existencia_.

Cansancio era la palabra que mejor la definía, su móvil sonó, era él, el causante de otro de sus problemas. "Dime" contestó tras descolgar el teléfono.

"Quiero verte, ¿estás aún en el laboratorio?" definitivamente pensaban, y así era, que su vida debía reducirse a ir del laboratorio a casa, y así era la mayor parte de los días. Pero aquel día no, quería olvidarse de todo y la presencia de ese hombre no la ayudaría.

"No, pero ahora no puedo atenderte Gin, lo siento" sabía perfectamente que ese no era el tipo de respuesta que él aceptaba.

"Hablas como si tuvieras elección" Suspiró con pesadez.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Desde el primer momento sabía que Gin era manipulador, apático y sobre todo despiadado, pero al comienzo de su relación, o como pudiera llamarse a aquello que tenían, él no era así. Nunca fue cariñoso ni detallista, pero con el paso de los días su presencia cada vez le parecía más insoportable, unos celos que lo consumían y un control obsesivo hacia ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar, ella lo sabía, nunca debió meterse en la boca del lobo, y nunca mejor dicho.

"De verdad que quiero descansar, la reunión con ese científico ha sido exhaustiva y sólo pienso en llegar a casa" mintió y rezó porque el sonido leve de las conversaciones que mantenían a su alrededor no llegase a los oídos de él.

"Sólo por hoy Shiho, recuerda que no eres libre" Tras esas palabras se escuchó sólo silencio, él había colgado tras ese recordatorio, lo cierto era que se lo podía haber ahorrado ya que era algo que ella ya sabía.

Sin embargo el conocer su propia realidad no la hacía menos dura, de pronto sintió como el mundo se le venía encima, _agotamiento_. No podía saber que al otro extremo de la barra en la que ella estaba apoyada, un agente del FBI observa cada uno de sus movimientos, él no había podido escuchar su conversación, pero intuía con quién había hablado. Llevaba un mes siguiéndola.

Shiho vació todo el contenido que le quedaba de copa en su boca y se dirigió al baño, aunque allí nadie la conociera no era el tipo de persona que dejaba verse de forma pública en mal estado. Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó las lágrimas que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando, estas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios y parecían no tener fin. Sin duda el efecto del alcohol era el detonante de aquella pérdida de autocontrol, no lloraba desde hacía años.

Estaba sola, sola en el infierno, atrapada. Su labio inferior temblaba y lágrimas de impotencia continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas, ¿Hasta cuando debería aguantar esta situación? ¿Por qué nunca había podido llevar la vida de una mujer normal? Cualquier atisbo de esperanza que hubiera albergado de salir de la organización se volatilizaba, aunque entregase la droga finalizada, jamás la dejarían ir. Y aunque Ano kata la liberase, Gin nunca lo haría, estaba obsesionado con ella, una obsesión que cada vez iba a más. Las esperanzas eran inexistentes.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, lo cual sobresaltó a la muchacha de cuyos labios se escaparon una sola palabra "¡Mierda!" creía que había corrido el pestillo tras de sí. Aparecieron unos ojos tras la puerta abierta que nunca había visto, unos ojos de un color verde profundo, unos ojos que la hicieron contener el aliento.

Debía parecer un auténtico desastre con el pelo alborotado y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos ante aquel extraño. Era cierto que ella no conocía y posiblemente nunca volviera a verlo, pero odiaba que la vieran en tal situación. La mirada de aquel hombre era inexpresiva, una persona normal habría mostrado pena al verla así.

"¿No sabes que este es el baño de mujeres?" preguntó enfadada mientras eliminaba los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro rápidamente con las manos.

"Creo que no soy yo el que está equivocado" dijo mientras señalaba el cartel en la puerta que indicaba era el servicio masculino. Estaba tan abstraída que ni siquiera había apreciado que había entrado en el baño de hombres, maldijo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para no ser escuchada por él. Y se apresuró a salir, por la puerta empujando al extraño levemente para apartarlo de la salida.

Para ella él era un extraño, para él ella era Shiho Miyano. A sus ojos una asesina y, lo más relevante, una pieza fundamental en la organización en la que pretendía integrarse.

Shiho pasó empujando levemente al extraño para pasar por su lado y salir de aquel lugar, ya no quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos pero sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas y algunos mechones se escapaban de su recogido.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó el hombre, este estaba apoyado sobre la pared del baño y mantenía su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón, Shiho suspiró, como si alguien pudiera ayudarla a salir del infierno en el que se encontraba, dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y miró a aquel extraño con desdén.

"No hablo con desconocidos" Sin duda era una respuesta que no esperaba recibir, creía que aquella mujer sería menos desconfiada, después del alcohol que había consumido y lo derrumbada que parecía estar.

La joven salió de aquel antro a un ritmo considerablemente alto, pretendiendo dejar atrás a aquel hombre. Nunca confiar en nadie, era la primera regla de la organización, sobre todo en el caso de aquellos integrantes que estaban en un rango lo suficientemente elevado como para poseer el nombre de una bebida alcohólica, y ella lo hacía. Aquel lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa, en cuanto llegó, se dejó caer en la cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Había sido un día duro.

Los cerezos comenzaban a florecer, abril había llegado a Tokio inundando las calles del suave aroma de las flores de aquellos árboles, ese que tanto le gustaba. Desde los grandes ventanales que se abrían frente a ella se podían observar muchos de estos, la belleza de las flores de cerezos era tan efímera, tan sólo 15 días duraba la floración de estos, ya eran más que los momentos que podría catalogar como felices en su vida.

Apoyada sobre su mesa de laboratorio observaba como las flores se mecían al son del viento y deseaba estar allí para poder disfrutar de la sensación de pasear libremente. Una sonrisa nostálgica inundó su expresión "como si alguna vez hubiera sido libre" susurró de manera casi imperceptible, de todas formas estaba sola en la sala. Tan cerca parecía estar, pero a la vez tan lejos.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe, ni siquiera se inmutó pues sabía perfectamente quien era, a esas horas de la mañana todos sus ayudantes se encontraban en el descanso, sólo él era capaz de entrar así en su instancia, _su_, como si hubiera poseído algo en algún momento mi vida, pensó.

"¿Cómo van los avances con la nueva droga?" preguntó aquel hombre, ya se encontraba detrás de la joven, a una distancia en la que casi tocaba su cuerpo, ella a estas alturas ya dominaba el miedo que antes la sacudía cuando ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación. Se suponía que Gin no debía regresar a Tokio hasta después de dos meses, quizás había terminado su misión antes de lo previsto.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Shiho, por lo que el hombre volvió a intervenir "Me han comunicado de tus grandes avances, sólo por eso podrás ver a tu hermana hoy al salir de aquí" él sabía que sólo aquello la hacía feliz, jugó con un mechón que se escapaba del recogido de la científica "pero por la noche te espero donde siempre" con estas palabras se giró, pero cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta bajo la mano se volvió hacia Shiho que lo estaba mirando "Sé donde estuviste hace un mes, la noche que no quisiste que nos viéramos, la próxima vez que vuelvas a mentirme me aseguraré de que no puedas hacerlo nunca más" Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, había sido tonta al pensar que él no se enteraría.

Desde que entró sabía a qué venía, ya lo conocía demasiado bien después de tantos años trabajando para la misma organización. Lo que comenzó como un juego y algo tentador, terminó convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla, ahora él no podía vivir sin ella, o al menos eso le decía, y ella no quería vivir cerca de su presencia. Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar las reglas del juego, porque él la dominaba, ese miedo irracional que sentía cada vez que él la amenazaba era incontrolable, quizás porque sabía que no dudaría en llevar a cabo cada una de ellas. Además de él dependía la existencia de la única persona que le importaba en su vida.

No había retirado la mirada en ningún momento de aquellos árboles tras la partida de su superior, pero ahora sí lo hizo para buscar su teléfono y marcar un número.

"¿Nos vemos a las siete en la cafetería de la última vez?" al otro lado de la línea escuchó un alegre allí estaré. La única persona que quería ver, la única presencia que no le estorbaba, su hermana mayor.

La tarde transcurrió con una especial serenidad, quizás era porque él sabía que esta noche se verían que no la interrumpió más en todo el día, los últimos meses se había vuelto especialmente insistente, posiblemente debido a que cada vez lo rehuía más fuera de las instalaciones de la organización que se presentaba un mayor número de veces en el laboratorio de la pelirroja.

En condiciones normales pensaría que la estaba perdiendo, pero ella era tan sumisa ante él que nunca se atrevería a engañarlo con otro ni mucho menos a dejarlo, eso no pasaría nunca, no mientras él tuviera pleno control sobre la vida de Akemi y ella fuera consciente de ello. El miedo era el instrumento de control más eficaz.

"Estas guapísima, tienes el pelo más largo que la última vez que nos vimos" sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, pero a su mente vinieron imágenes de hacía unas horas en las que Gin había estado jugando con uno de sus mechos y se sintió asqueada, quizás ya era hora de un corte de pelo.

"Te veo excesivamente sonriente, ¿has vuelto a saber algo más de ese chico que me comentaste?, apuesto a que él es la causa de esa felicidad" La iluminación el rostro de su hermana y posterior sonrojo la delataron, Akemi nunca se había caracterizado por saber ocultar sus sentimientos, sus expresiones la traicionaban continuamente.

Durante casi toda la reunión había escuchado a su hermana hablar de aquel joven, lo había conocido a partir de un accidente, no había avisado su presencia mientras conducía y lo atropelló, los días en los que estuvo hospitalizado ella fue a verlo y posteriormente siguieron en contacto, podían decirse que eran algo, ya hacía casi un mes desde aquel accidente y continuaban viéndose casi a diario. Su hermana había insistido mucho en que debía conocerlo, si era algo que hacía feliz a Akemi por qué no darle gusto, podía percibir su felicidad al hablar de él, pero aún era muy pronto.

Cuando era interrogada por Akemi sobre la existencia de algún interés amoroso en su vida, Shiho se limitaba a hacer alusión a la enorme cantidad de trabajo y falta de tiempo. Lo que menos quería era que su hermana supiera de su extraña relación con Gin, además no mentía entre ambos no existía ninguna relación amorosa, solo una de subordinación. Todo iba a estar bien, mientras ambas continuaran respirando un día más todo estaría bien.

La noche de aquel día era especialmente fría, la temperatura era extrañamente baja para la época del año, quizás se había apresurado al guardar los abrigos. Las farolas iluminaban una calle solitaria en la que únicamente se escuchaban sus zapatos contra el suelo al ritmo de su pasó, llegó al edificio en el que siempre se veían. Llamó una vez, nadie contestó al otro lado de la puerta. Deseó que le hubiera surgido algún imprevisto, que se encontrase en alguna misión repentina y no hubiera nadie al otro lado de la puerta. Llamó otra vez y la puerta se abrió, mostrando su sombría sonrisa.

"Te esperaba más tarde" Gin movió su cuerpo dejando pasar a la pelirroja "Debo decirte que me pones más con la bata de científica, la próxima vez podríamos montárnoslo en el laboratorio".

"No seas ridículo" habló con pesadez, cada vez sus comentarios le ocasionaban mayor repulsión "no me quedaré a dormir así que mejor no dar rodeos".

"Te he echado de menos este mes" Shiho sonrió sabía perfectamente que había ido a ejecutar aquella misión con vermut y dudaba que no hubiera pasado nada entre ambos, al fin y al cabo eran tal para cual. Ojalá sus palabras fueran ciertas y la hubiera echado de menos, eso significaría que la querría, y ello que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Pero Gin no quería a nadie

A él le encantaba cuando ella se le imponía y le hablaba en ese tono serio. Se acercó a ella lentamente y desabrochó la cremallera de su vestido. Era asombrosamente bella, besó su hombro desnudo e inhaló su suave olor a cerezas, sin duda, el olor de Sherry era uno de los mejores placeres.

_Cinco meses después_

Shiho aún no conocía a la pareja de su hermana, tampoco tenía mayor interés, aquellos breves momentos en lo que podía verla prefería tenerla sólo para ella y no tener que estar en compañía de terceros que la incomodasen. Sin embargo, debido a la insistencia de su hermana le había facilitado a aquel hombre el ingreso a la organización a partir de una cita que había concertado con un miembro reclutador de rango similar al de la científica, tras esta reunión habían decidido que ese hombre poseía cualidades que podrían ser de utilidad para la organización, por lo que a la semana ya se encontraba a las órdenes de uno de los comandos. Pero aún no podía decirse que Moroboshi Dai fuera mínimamente relevante para la Organización.

Había confiado en el buen juicio de su hermana, proponer a una persona para introducirla en la organización sin conocerla era algo cuanto menos no habitual en ella, suponía una falta de responsabilidad que había ocultado a sus compañeros de trabajo mencionando que conocía a aquel sujeto desde hacía meses, y alegando a la relación de este con otra integrante de la organización, aunque si bien de rango muy inferior, su hermana mayor.

Eran las diez de la noche y aún estaba en el laboratorio, se encontraba demasiado cerca de conseguir completar los estudios sobre el APTX3869 como para rendirse ahora. Tampoco quería ir a su departamento, estar allí suponía que en cualquier momento Gin podría llegar, aunque eso también podría suceder en su puesto de trabajo debía reconocer que existía algo de cordura por ínfima que fuera en su superior.

Gin no se excedería con ella en las instalaciones de la organización, no mientras ella aún fuera una pieza clave para la consecución de los fines de esta. Sin embargo hoy había sido un día duro para él y la presencia de ella era lo único que podía mejorar su estado de ánimo.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que había entrado en el laboratorio sin su consentimiento esta vez lo hizo de forma sigilosa, pudo divisar su figura al final de la instancia, de espaldas a la puerta, concentrada en unas probetas. Se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó. Al sentir su frío tacto la piel de Shiho se erizó y tembló. Se apartó de él bruscamente, la había asustado.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?" estaba sumamente molesta por la actuación de Gin, su presencia nunca era de agrado pero en esas circunstancias lo era aún menos. Podía ver en sus rígidas facciones que le había molestado su actitud, normalmente podía disimular lo asqueada que el contacto con él la hacía sentir, pero ese día estaba demasiado cansada como para ocultarlo. Tras un incómodo silencio Gin puso la mano en la cintura de ella y tiró violentamente hasta aprisionarla contra él.

Ella se resistió e intentó apartarse de su cuerpo con las dos manos, no era tan fuerte como él "tengo mucho trabajo Gin" este siguió buscando sus labios, a lo que ella se resistió, la empujó contra la mesa ocasionando que algunas probetas se derramasen "por favor, Gin" él hacía caso omiso mientras ella ladeaba su cara a fin de evitar el contacto con sus labios. "¡Qué me sueltes!" expresó en una voz más alta de lo que le habría gustado admitir a la vez que utilizó toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima, la facción del hombre se volvió más oscura que de costumbre, Shiho bajó la mirada asustada.

Gin volvió a acortar la distancia con la mujer, pero esta vez lentamente, su mirada era sombría y no había rastro de ningún sentimiento distinto al odio "nunca Shiho, nunca vuelvas a hablarme así" la mujer consiguió sostenerle la mirada, Gin giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta, solo entonces la joven pudo soltar todo el aire que llevaba aguantando, le costó unos minutos más recuperar el ritmo habitual de respiración. Quería irse a su casa, la noche estaba muy fría.


	2. Desconfianza

La noche se encontraba considerablemente silenciosa, sus pasos retumbaban por la calle. Quizás era momento de aprender a conducir, la organización ponía a su disposición a un chófer pero lo último que quería era a una persona que la controlase continuamente y pasara el informe por la noche a Gin de sus pasos. Soltó un suspiro, Gin no necesitaba de terceros para tenerla controlada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Al llegar a su casa escuchó el contestador, mensajes de Akemi que le insistían a quedar con ella y presentarle a su pareja, le estaba sorprendiendo que continuasen, no era habitual en su hermana mayor tener pareja, quizás aquello era más serio de lo que quería admitir. Como fuera, seguramente después del incidente del día, a Gin no le haría gracia que se encontrase con ella. Al diablo con Gin, mañana vería a su hermana y le daría el gusto de conocer a su pareja.

Ni siquiera cenó, entró a tomar una ducha. Bajo el agua fría pensó en aquellos ojos, eran ojos fríos y vacíos, pero parecía haber en ellos algo parecido a la ¿incredulidad? Ni siquiera la conocía, no le importaba lo que un extraño pensase de ella, pero sería malo si se extendiese por la organización el rumor de que la jefa del equipo de científicos se ocultaba por la noche en el baño de los hombres para llorar. Había dado una imagen lamentable.

Los últimos meses la organización había reclutado un gran número de personal, ese hombre se encontraría entre ellos. Se tumbó en su cama y observó el techo de su habitación. No podía escucharse nada. Silencio. Vacío. Frío.

"¿Quiere algo para tomar señorita?" la pregunta del camarero logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, negó levemente con la cabeza, esperaría a que llegase su hermana y su acompañante para tomar algo.

Había dormido poco, si no fuera por sus buenas dotes en el dominio del maquillaje, se notaría en su rostro. No solía maquillarse pero no quería preocupar a Akemi. Escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor a la espalda y se giró.

_No puede ser él. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que ese hombre fuera la pareja de su hermana? ¡Mierda! _Ocultó su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo y tendió su mano a aquel hombre, que la aceptó. Para su sorpresa él actuó como si no hubiera presenciado su estado aquella noche y nunca la hubiera visto. "Dai kun ella es mi hermana menor, Shiho él es la persona de la que tanto te he hablado" Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes, hasta que él la retiró y se sentó sin prestar mayor atención a Shiho.

"Después de tres meses trabajando en la organización y aún no os conocíais, supongo que debe haber habido muchas incorporaciones" Shiho y Shuichi asintieron, el semblante de la primera era más serio de lo que acostumbraba cuando quedaba con Akemi, el del segundo era el habitual. "Bueno Shiho pasa mucho tiempo en el laboratorio por lo que no me extraña que no conozca a la mayoría de miembros de la organización, ¿cómo van tus investigaciones hermana?"

"No me gusta hablar de trabajo en lugares como este" su hermana mayor lo sabía de sobra, pero en esta ocasión no era por el lugar, era principalmente por la presencia de ese hombre, había algo que no le gustaba en su rostro. Sus ojos se mantenían impasibles, como aquella noche, sus facciones no expresaban ninguna sensación, era una persona neutra. Nadie es neutro si no esconde algo.

"Shiho queríamos agradecerte por ayudar a Dai kun a conseguir ese puesto" evitó pronunciar palabras tales como integración u organización, pero a pesar de ello Shiho se encontraba en una considerable incomodidad, Akemi continuó sacando temas de conversación para intentar integrar a ambos.

El móvil de la joven científica sonó. "Disculpad, debo contestar" se alejó de la mesa puesto que no quería que su hermana fuera consciente de que al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Gin y además en un estado bastante molesto.

"¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ver a tu hermana? Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te pertenecen" Gin hablaba con su habitual superioridad y tono dominante, desde hacía dos años, Shiho sólo podía ver a su hermana cuatro veces al mes, salvo determinadas excepciones, en ocasiones se saltaba esa prescripción pero siempre con mucho sigilo. Gin en ocasiones solía hacer la vista gorda, pero dado su enfado con la muchacha desde el día anterior no estaba de humor para permitirlo.

"No volverá a suceder" optó la pelirroja por darle la razón y evitar una nueva discusión con él, sobre todo porque su hermana la observaba desde lejos interrogante y no quería dar signos de encontrarse molesta, se suponía que era una simple llamada del laboratorio.

Esta respuesta pareció agradar a Gin que suavizó el tono. "Estaré fuera una semana, ten cuidado con lo que haces" dijo en advertencia, Shiho se sintió aliviada de poder descansar de él aunque fuera una breve temporada.

Al volver a la mesa esgrimió una excusa para finalizar la cena, un compañero del laboratorio la había llamado advirtiéndola de un fallo y debía ir a supervisarlo. Akemi sonrió y se despidió de su hermana. También se despidió de aquel hombre.

Se dejó caer en la cama, había sido un día más tranquilo que el anterior pero aún así se encontraba exhausta, recapacitó sobre la pareja de su hermana, el tal Moroboshi Dai, debía reconocer que era sumamente apuesto, sus ojos verdes profundos, su cabello largo el cual le era bastante favorecedor, sus facciones angulosas, su cuerpo se veía bien formado, pero había algo extraño en él. De haberlo conocido antes, no hubiera accedido posiblemente a su entrada en la organización, era una persona gris.

Miró al techo de su habitación, aquellas cuatro paredes estaban pintadas en una tonalidad grisácea, quizás debería pintar. Ya lo pensaría mañana.

Otro día en el que iba a salir demasiado tarde del laboratorio. No se podía decir que Shiho fuera miedosa, pero el camino que debía recorrer a aquella hora no le agradaba. Llamó a Yoshio, uno de los pocos compañeros con los que hablaba más allá de lo estrictamente necesario "¿Podrías conseguirme alguien que me recoja del laboratorio?" Al otro lado de la línea sonó un sí afirmativo, Shiho pensó unos minutos en silencio "¿Puedes mandarme a Moroboshi Dai?".

El contacto que Shiho había utilizado para introducir a la pareja de su hermana en la organización había sido él, confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona de la Organización. Yoshio era un hombre de edad avanzada con cierta importancia en la organización, aunque no la suficiente como para tener un nombre alcohólico, había conocido a los padres de Shiho y ahora se preocupaba por ella y por Akemi más que cualquier otra persona.

"Allí estará en menos de media hora".

Se despidió mandándole un saludo a ella y otra a Akemi.

Continuó finalizando el informe en el que se redactaban las pruebas que se habían llevado a cabo a lo largo del día así como la evolución de los ratones con los que su equipo experimentaba. Miró a uno de ellos, introdujo su dedo índice por la ranura de la jaula y lo pasó por su pelaje. Podría decirse que su vida se asemejaba a la de ellos. Al menos con ella nadie experimentaba, los compadeció.

Al asomarse a los ventanales del laboratorio vio un chevrolet aparcado y a Moroboshi Dai, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón recostado sobre el coche.

Recogió el bolso, apagó las luces y salió del laboratorio. Había sido suficiente por el día.

"Llegas puntual" se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta, _hombre de pocas palabras_. Ella entró.

Tras darle la dirección de su casa, el viaje continuó en silencio.

"¿Tienes amigos por la zona?".

"No suelo salir mucho, menos ahora que estoy enfocado en el trabajo".

"¿Tienes familia?" Preguntó Shiho, él ni siquiera pestañeo ante la pregunta.

"No".

Aquello no iba a ser fácil, quería sacarle información pero él parecía no tener nada que decir. Sin familia, sin amigos,… Era bastante sospechoso en todo su ser. Se descubrió a si misma admirando su perfil, era considerablemente guapo. Decidió arriesgarse.

"¿Sabes qué personas son las que no tienen amigos ni familia?" Por primera vez apartó la vista de la carretera y la miró intrigado. Por primera vez pudo observar sus ojos de cerca detenidamente, eran unos ojos bastante inexpresivos pero parecía haber algo de curiosidad en ellos.

"Te escucho"

"Los polis infiltrados" una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del conductor, la pelirroja continuó "Se presentan como personas sin pasado, ningún hilo del que tirar, pero demasiado sospecho". Él no contestó nada, su silencio era molesto.

Ni Shiho ni Shuichi eran personas habladoras, ambas disfrutaban del silencio, ello se pudo observar durante todo el trayecto.

"En cualquier caso, quería agradecerte por no contarle nada a mi hermana sobre aquel día" No hacía falta que dijera nada más, él sabía perfecto a qué día y suceso se refería.

"Los caballeros no tienen memoria".

"Para eso deberías ser uno" Quizás había sido demasiado atrevida a decir tal cosa, ni siquiera lo conocía, únicamente de una vez, bueno dos veces más correctamente, _recuerda Shiho pensar antes de hablar._ Él no pareció tomárselo muy mal.

El coche paró y al asomarse por la ventana pudo contemplar que ya había llegado a destino. No dijo nada, no se movió, sorprendentemente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

"Deberías aprender a conducir" Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Tras abrirle la puerta ella bajó del coche, el volvió para entrar por su puerta, antes de que pudiera arrancar el motor del chevrolet y desaparecer, Shiho dio dos toques al cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto llamando su atención. Él se limitó a bajarla para escuchar lo que parecía quería decirle.

"No me fío de ti Moroboshi Dai".

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz, contempló el que era su hogar y finalmente decidió que debía cambiar algo en su vida.

Dos días después

"¿Has visto que lindo es?" Akemi miraba incrédula, no creía lo que sus ojos veían "Desde que lo vi supe que era él".

"Shiho ¿De verdad no crees que te estás precipitando?" Aquellas palabras no terminaron de sentar del todo bien en Shiho, se pasaba todos los días del laboratorio a su casa y una vez allí silencio, soledad, exceptuando a Gin y sus visitas esporádicas, no había nada malo en intentar buscar un escape de la rutina. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Casper" al nombrarlo, el pastor alemán que había estado caminando al ritmo de ambas hermanas ladró. "Él no va a ser una distracción, va a ser un acompañante" se agachó para acariciarlo, se preguntaba qué pensaría Gin cuando lo viese, quedaban pocos días para su regreso, ya se preocuparía cuando llegase el momento.

Habían quedado en verse los últimos días que quedaban antes del retorno de Gin y estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad. El día anterior Shiho se había trasladado a un refugio de animales y allí encontró a Casper, al verla el perro ladeó la cabeza, ella lo interpretó como una señal _amor a primer ladrido._ No quería hacer desgraciado a ningún animal, por ello le daría todas las comodidades posibles, quizás se le hicieran un poco largas las mañanas en el piso, pero a partir de ahora ella pasaría todas las tardes lejos del laboratorio y se las dedicaría.

Ya que le estaba prohibido relacionarse con personas ajenas a la organización, tendría una mascota, nunca había tenido ninguna. No podía ser tan difícil.

"En breve vendrá Dai kun, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?" Esas palabras indicaban que posiblemente aquel hombre no le había dicho nada a su hermana del incidente de ambos, o al menos no todavía. Quizás si era de confiar y estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, pero continuaba pareciéndole una persona extraña.

"Gracias por la invitación, pero prefiero ir a casa, además tengo que comprar unas cosas para Casper, quiero que esté lo más cómodo posible" Ya tendría otra oportunidad para investigar a ese misterioso hombre. Akemi sonrió asintiendo.

"¿No te agrada mucho verdad?" Era evidente que no habían conectado en la primera reunión y posteriormente en las conversaciones de ambas hermanas, cada vez que la hermana mayor lo nombraba, Shiho evitaba comentar sobre él, y al igual hacía él cuando ella le hablaba de su hermana menor.

Shiho se sintió culpable ante aquellas palabras de su hermana, el semblante de ella mostraba cierta tristeza, era la primera pareja seria que tenía y no había simpatizado con su hermana.

"Nada que ver" No sonaron muy convincentes aquellas palabras, por lo que la menor continuó "Si quieres mañana podríamos ir a cenar los tres ¿te parece?" El rostro de Akemi se iluminó, ahora sólo debía aceptar Dai, aunque Shiho prefería que este se negara.

Cuando llegaron al final de la calle, en esta se encontraba el susodicho, el agente infiltrado miró con curiosidad al perro y después a Shiho que llevaba la correa en su mano. Esta lo miró a los ojos, por la expresión de Shuichi parecía estar pensando que la hermana de su novia era incapaz de cuidar a un animal. Casper ante la mirada del hombre se limitó a realizar la misma acción que la primera vez que vio a su futura dueña, mirarlo a los ojos y ladear la cabeza mostrando simpatía.

"Dai kun, mañana no hagas ningún plan, vamos a ir a cenar a casa de Shiho" Ante estas palabras la pelirroja abrió los ojos, el acuerdo había sido cenar, no había dicho nada de en su casa, posiblemente Akemi lo había dicho para ocultarle a su novio sus nefastas habilidades culinarias.

"Me parece bien".

El agente también invitó a Shiho a unirse al paseo de la pareja, pero esta se negó y emprendió el camino a la tienda dedicada al cuidado de mascotas más cercana.


	3. Discusión

La cena de aquel día había transcurrido mejor de lo esperado, por primera vez la conversación entre Shiho y Akai había fluido sin incomodidad, aunque Akemi era la que llevaba el hilo conductor de la velada.

Desde aquella noche habían sido varias veces las que se habían encontrado. Ambos se limitaban a intercambiar palabras de cortesía y a actuar cortésmente, se podría hablar de una relación de cordialidad.

Los últimos días había salido antes del trabajo, Casper ya confiaba bastante en ella y se comenzaba a acostumbrar al horario de la muchacha, cuando llegaba a casa iban a dar un paseo, incluso en ocasiones Shiho salía a correr con su compañía. Gracias a su mascota había descubierto la existencia de un parque bastante agradable a dos manzanas de su apartamento.

Tras llegar de su habitual paseo con su mascota comió algo ligero, las tardes se le habían considerablemente largas, siempre había trabajado por las tardes, pero ahora no quería dejar solo en casa tanto tiempo a Casper. Lo cierto es que nunca había tenido muchos hobbys, solía conducir una harley, pero desde que se estropeó la suya no había vuelto a hacerlo, comenzó a leer novela policíaca, pero el timbre sonó interrumpiéndola.

La tarde transcurrió en un tiempo bastante extenso, había dado otro paseo con Casper y había cenado algo ligero, se disponía a dormirse cuando el timbre sonó.

Al abrir vio a la única persona que podría ir a su apartamento "Pensaba que te quedaban unos días por volver".

"Lo he adelantado, quería verte" Gin tiró de la bata que llevaba la pelirroja puesta para atraerla hacia él, la joven ni siquiera puso resistencia. "Te he traído algo".

Gin no le regalaba nada desde los primeros meses en los que comenzaron a salir, que en esta ocasión se hubiera acordado de ella y le hubiera comprado un presente la sorprendió.

La abrió cuidadosamente, era un colgante acorde del gusto de Shiho, elegante y discreto. Cuando lo vio depositó un breve beso en los labios de Gin, quizás todo podía volver a ser como al principio y no todo estaba perdido en él.

Ella sabía cómo era Gin, no le temblaba el pulso para matar a alguien, pero detrás de esa maldad y aparente apatía, él tenía un corazón. Ella lo sabía, porque era la única persona que había conseguido llegar a él y dejar huella en este aunque él se negara a aceptar aquella realidad.

Gin se sentó mientras la joven le servía una copa de Jerez.

Casper, que se había mantenido en la habitación de la muchacha esperándola a que se durmiera para poder velar su sueño como siempre hacía se cansó de esperarla y apareció en el salón

El rostro de Gin mostró sorpresa, no se esperaba un perro en el hogar de la científica.

"Los últimos días he estado algo aburrida y necesitaba una distracción" Se excusó Shiho ante la expresión interrogante de su acompañante.

"Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme Sherry" Se limitó a decir, la joven podía ver en su mirada que no le agradaba la idea de que tuviera una mascota. Casper ladró en su dirección, no le agradaba aquel hombre.

"¿Quieres quedarte?" Se sorprendió a sí misma haciéndole aquella proposición, el hombre apartó la vista de Casper, la miró y asintió.

Pasaron la noche juntos como solían hacer antes de que la relación entre ellos se volviera fría y ausente de sentimientos. Quizás aún había esperanzas entre los dos.

Aquella mañana Gin la llevó a la sede de la Organización en Tokio, el edificio en el que se encontraba el laboratorio científico así como el punto de reunión de los miembros con sus superiores y lugar desde el cual orquestaban las misiones correspondientes.

Todo el mundo los vio llegar juntos, caminaban con un brazo del hombre rodeándola, ella sabía perfectamente que quería marcar territorio. Antes de subir a la planta del laboratorio se cruzaron con Yoshio que se encontraba acompañado de Dai Moroboshi, ni siquiera se saludaron.

Cuando la joven científica comenzó a quedar con Gin, Yoshio se preocupó por los rumores que comenzaron a expandirse por la Organización y le advirtió sobre aquel hombre y el punto al que podía llegar su maldad, le molestaba saber que Shiho salía con una persona de la categoría de aquel hombre, una persona que jamás la querría ni se preocuparía por ella. Lo último no era del todo cierto ya que Gin sería capaz de matar a quien fuera que se acercase a ella, aunque esa obsesión por ella y ese control no tenía por qué ser bueno.

El agente del FBI se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión del rostro de su acompañante cuando se cruzaron con Gin y Shiho. Antes de comenzar su infiltración había tenido que investigar sobre todos los miembros, pero principalmente acerca de Shiho, puesto que ella debía ser su lazo con la Organización.

Sabía que ambos estaban juntos, el día que se encontraron por primera vez y ella lloraba podría asegurar que era debido a Gin. Las conversaciones que había podido mantener con ella había apreciado su inteligencia, Shiho no era fácil de engañar, por qué entonces estaba con alguien como Gin, _porque son iguales_ se contestó a sí mismo.

"No me gusta esa relación" En los últimos meses, Akai se había convertido en la mano derecha de Yoshio, sus habilidades destacaban entre todos los demás y aquel hombre era capaz de ver y valorar sus capacidades. Se podía decir que aquel anciano confiaba en él.

"Dios los cría y ellos se juntan" Se limitó a decir el agente infiltrado, aquello causó molestia en Yoshio.

"Shiho no tiene nada que ver con él, ella es una buena niña, es muy bondadosa y noble" Pudo ver como su acompañante no lo creía "¿Sabes que ella? Siempre fue contraria a esto, pero hay personas que no tienen elección. A veces hay personas que tienen escrito su destino y no pueden cambiarlo".

_Siempre hay elección _pensó Akai.

_Un mes después_

La mejora de su relación con Gin se tradujo en poder pasar más tiempo con su hermana y de forma mucho más relajada de lo que hacían anteriormente.

Se habían visto varios días en el hogar de la hermana mayor, aquel día el plan era el mismo, se encontrarían allí y pedirían a algún restaurante comida para llevar. Esa noche las iba a acompañar en la velada Dai.

Pasaron unas horas bastante agradables, pero se hizo tarde y Akemi no quiso que su hermana se fuera sola a su hogar por lo que le pidió a Dai que la llevase en su coche y así asegurarse de que llegase sana y salva.

En presencia de Akemi se mostraban más habladores pero siempre que se encontraban solos el ambiente se enrarecía y ambos optaban por mantenerse en silencio, esto también se debía a que ambas eran personas que disfrutaban del silencio.

"Creo que te van a nombrar oficialmente mi niñera" La joven intentó romper el silencio con aquella frase haciendo alusión al hecho de que Akai la llevaba en coche a casa siempre que se hacía demasiado tarde como para no querer andar sola por las calles solitarias de Tokio.

A ella le pareció ver en el rostro de él algo parecido a una sonrisa. Realmente no se podía decir que Shiho fuera una asesina, probablemente nunca hubiera matado a una mosca, pero entonces por qué trabajaba creando una droga destinada a la destrucción _¿debe cumplir con el legado de sus padres? O quizás la destrucción no sea el fin último de sus investigaciones, entonces ¿cuál?_

¿La habría prejuzgado? No, Shiho no era como Akemi, la hermana mayor era sentimental, cariñosa y empática, cuya máxima preocupación es velar por Shiho, y mientras tanto esta jugaba a ser mayor y poderosa liándose con alguien tan peligroso como Gin. _No es más que una niñata inconsciente. _

Después de un breve silencio fue él quien decidió hablar "No entiendo como alguien tan inteligente como tú puede estar con una persona como Gin" Se había arriesgado demasiado al hacer aquella observación en voz alta. El rostro de la joven se giró rápidamente hacia él al escuchar aquello.

El coche paró, habían llegado al destino.

"En primer lugar mi vida privada no es tu asunto, y en segundo Gin es tu superior, respeta" Ante estas palabras el agente la miró sonriendo.

"Es mi asunto desde que tengo que ocultarle a tu hermana que estáis juntos, porque no quieres que lo sepa ¿verdad?" Shiho estaba perpleja, no esperaba tener aquella conversación esa noche "Y si no quieres que lo sepa es porque sabes que es incorrecto".

"No necesito que me digas lo que está bien y lo que no, eso ya me lo enseñaron mis padres".

"Pues creo que no lo hicieron lo demasiado bien" ¿_Cómo se atrevía a contestarle así?_ Él no era más que un inferior a ella que se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones. "En cualquier caso deberías tener cuidado porque Akemi no es tonta y trabaja en el mismo lugar en el que tú te paseas del brazo de ese hombre".

Moroboshi Dai no era más que un entrometido, quizás estaba sacando aquella conversación a fin de conocer más sobre su relación personal con Gin o quizás ella estaba siendo simplemente paranoica. No le dejaría ganar la discusión.

"Tus actitudes no dejan de ser misteriosas Moroboshi Dai" Shiho había elevado el tono de la conversación que se estaba volviendo más tensa "Que casualidad intentaste acercarte a mí en aquel baño, y poco después mi hermana te atropella, comenzáis una relación y de pronto ella, que es la integrante más contraria a la organización quiere que su pareja forme parte de esta mierda. Por no mencionar que no tienes pasado y de cómo pretendes acercarte, ahora cuestionando mi vida privada, ¿Después de todo eso quieres que me fíe de ti?" Shuichi esperaba la joven que terminara de hablar, cuando lo hizo, él intercedió.

"Me das pena" Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron, ¿_lástima por ella? ¿Quién era él para hablarle así? _"No soportas que exista alguien que se fije en tu hermana y no en ti, no soportas no ser el centro de atención" En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras la mano de Shiho se estrelló en su cara, los ojos de aquel hombre se mostraron asombrados, no se esperaba aquello, por primera vez Shiho creyó ver una expresión real en su rostro.

Pero aquellas palabras la habían afectado demasiado como para poder cantar victoria por conseguir romper aquella máscara de hielo que siempre cubría el rostro del ojiverde.

"Tú no sabes nada de mí" Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras la joven salió del coche dando un portazo y se dirigió a su portal.

Akai golpeó con furia el volante, se había equivocado al decirle aquellas cosas, ahora que se estaba acercando más y que finalmente parecía que se comenzaba a ganar cierto respeto en la Organización por parte de algunas personas relativamente importantes lo ponía todo en riesgo por aquella muchacha.

Cuando llegó al loft en el que se hospedaba y tomó una ducha fría. Con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo reflexionó sobre la infiltración, seis meses. Seis meses que le habían costado una relación de dos años con su compañera del FBI, Jodie Starling y un distanciamiento aún mayor del que ya tenía con su familia.

Al salir de la ducha se fue al dormitorio sin siquiera cenar. Tras la discusión con la científica no tenía si quiera ganas de comer.

Ambas hermanas, eran tan diferentes.

Akemi era noble y cariñosa, Shiho era arisca y fría. Pero ambas se necesitaban. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Y las dos se encontraban sumergidas en las tinieblas.

Akemi le había demostrado lo que era la bondad y confianza, en los últimos seis meses le había demostrado más que muchas personas, ojalá pudiera sacarla de todo aquello. El hecho de engañarla después de que ella le hubiera abierto las puertas se du vida lo hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo.

Con respecto a Shiho no sabía cómo actuar, estaba entrenada para no dejar que nadie la engañase y todos los acercamientos que intentaba terminaban en un fracaso estrepitoso. _¿Si no eres como Gin, cómo puede ser que seas capaz de estar con una persona así? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de esa coraza Shiho Miyano?_


	4. Azucenas

El timbre de su hogar sonó _¿quién sería? _Era la medianoche pasada. La pelirroja colocó su bata sobre su cuerpo que únicamente estaba cubierto por un camisón de seda fino el cual llegaba a la altura de sus muslos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con gran sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse frente al novio de su hermana. Se apartó y con su mano izquierda le hizo un gesto indicándole que pasase. Cerró la puerta una vez este entró.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, Casper estaba dormido en la habitación.

El agente reparó de pronto en la vestimenta de la joven y fijó su vista en sus piernas al descubierto, Shiho se sonrojó levemente al sentir su mirada.

"Perdona por las horas"

"¿No hay nada más por lo que debas pedir perdón?" Cuestionó la joven, hablaba evidentemente de lo acontecido la última vez que lo vio.

"Sí" Shiho frunció el ceño y lo instó a que continuase con su diálogo "Por esto" Tras estas palabras, Shuichi tiró de la joven hacia sí y la miró a los ojos fijamente justo antes de sellar sus labios con los de la científica.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asombrada, aquello estaba mal, su hermana, gin. Sentía el suave roce de los labios de Dai sobre los de ella, mil pensamientos de culpa surgieron en su mente al sorprenderse queriendo que aquel hombre continuara con lo que había empezado. Se _sienten tan bien sus labios y su aroma, _la científicacomenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Su aroma era embriagador, y sabía tan bien. No podía parar, enredó sus manos en los largos cabellos del hombre.

Dado que ella le había seguido el ritmo, él se sintió autorizado a pasar sus grandes manos por el cuerpo de la joven y recorrerlo asimilando cada detalle de este, deteniéndose en la cintura.

Shiho jadeó, aquellas manos. Se separó brevemente de él y lo miró a sus ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes que tanto la llamaban. Akai aprovechó que se había distanciado para deshacer el nudo que cerraba la bata de la mujer y la abrió, pudiendo deslumbrar aquel fino tejido que se adhería a su cuerpo mostrando su bien formado cuerpo y sus curvas, unas curvas que él ansiaba desde hacía mucho.

Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez la joven lo frenó débilmente, casi suplicante, colocando ambas manos en el pecho de él. "Esto no está bien Moroboshi Dai" Ambos se miraron fijamente, los dos sabían que aquello estaba mal.

"Ya es muy tarde para esas observaciones Shiho" Su voz tan grave sonando en un susurro cerca de su oído y pronunciando su nombre, provocó que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios.

El hombre volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella e intensificó el beso provocando que ella jadease, _es irresistible. _Shiho le quitó la chaqueta y pasó sus manos por el torso de él sobre la camisa antes de comenzar a desabotonársela. Realmente aquel hombre tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar, era espectacular.

Akai bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de la joven y la elevó. Ella rodeo la cadera de él con sus piernas, se dirigían a la habitación de la muchacha. Akai la tumbó en la cama suavemente.

De pronto la joven se levantó abruptamente, _había sido un sueño. _Shiho estaba sudando, miró el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla y el calor que se desprendía de estas la sorprendió. Decidió tomar una ducha de agua fría antes de volver a intentar dormirse, tenía demasiada calor.

Ya hacían dos meses desde que tuvo aquella discusión con Moroboshi Dai y no lo había vuelto a ver. Cada vez que había visto a su hermana se había asegurado de que él no estuviera. En la organización no debía hacer gran trabajo por evadirlo puesto que los miembros del rango de aquel hombre tenían el acceso prohibido a las plantas superiores del edificio entre cuyas habitaciones se encontraba su laboratorio. Y lo que menos quería después de aquel sueño era verlo, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordarlo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

También había intentado evitar a Gin, aunque este continuaba siendo atento con ella, ya no estaba segura de querer seguir en esa situación, y sobre todo, ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacérselo saber.

Los días habían transcurrido sin mayor novedad, su rutina era de laboratorio a la casa, por la tarde llevaba a pasear a Casper y por la noche algunos días veía a Akemi, y otras aguantaba las visitas de Gin.

Hacía meses que no se cortaba el pelo y lo tenía inusualmente largo, se recogió una cola de la cual algunos mechones del flequillo se le escapaban. En aquel momento se encontraba observando en el telescopio una prueba tomada de los ratones que tenía en unas jaulas detrás de ella, cuando sobre su mesa apareció una cajita con un lazo. Se reincorporó y vio a Gin al lado de ella, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado de la llegada del hombre.

"Estoy ocupada Gin" dijo desplazando a un lado la caja y volviendo a inclinarse para mirar por el telescopio.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Shiho suspiró y volvió a incorporarse, _quizás había llegado el momento. _

"Gin no quiero seguir con esto" El rostro de Gin se endureció rápidamente tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Shiho esperaba estando tensa su reacción, pero no se esperó el acto de su acompañante, este cogió violentamente del codo a la mujer que se encogió ante la presión.

"Suéltame" Le dijo ante la negativa del hombre a soltarla a pesar de los forcejeos de ella.

El rostro de Shiho mostraba preocupación y miedo ante el agarre de Gin, con la mano libre, el hombre sujeto a Shiho por la cara y la obligó a mirarlo.

"Te estás equivocando" Shiho intentó negar pero no pudo por el agarre que se intensificó "Apuesto a que no has querido decir lo que has dicho" Las últimas palabras las expreso en un tono mucho más pacificador. Poco a poco fue soltándola y se dispuso a partir cuando la joven volvió a hablar.

"No me estoy equivocando, no quiero volver a verte".

Esas palabras causaron un shock emocional para Gin, este no midió la situación y abofeteó a la joven que debido a la fuerza empleada cayó al suelo. Shiho ni quiera levantó la mirada del suelo, jamás se había esperado aquella respuesta. Sabía que Gin era una persona muy violenta, no era ingenua, pero con ella nunca se había sobre pasado, nunca le había alzado la mano. No escuchaba nada, aquella sala se encontraba sumergida en un intenso silencio.

Gin se agachó para estar a la altura de la científica que tenía su mano sobre la mejilla derecha que comenzaba a volverse de un tono rojizo.

"Te aconsejo que recapacites sobre lo que acabas de decirme, no soy el tipo de hombre que acepta un no, por si aún no te habías podido percatar de ello" Con esas palabras salió de la fría habitación dando un portazo.

Shiho apretó sus manos contra el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Se levantó lentamente y se miró en el espejo más cercano. Sobre su mejilla se extendía una mancha roja, sin duda le dejaría marca. Aquel día no había traído maquillaje con ella, quería volver a casa antes de que alguien la viera y se percatase del golpe.

Recogió su bolso y salió de aquel lugar, apagando todas las luces y volviendo aquel lugar más sombrío de lo que ya era de por sí. Era tarde por lo que no se encontró con nadie en los pasillos, aquel día se había retrasado examinando unas pruebas que ella misma había realizado la semana pasada. Paró el primer taxi que encontró y se montó, el conductor no pronunció palabras alguna, vio el estado en el que se encontraba la joven pero no consideró oportuno decir nada.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la casa, Casper corrió hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando Shiho se dejó caer en el suelo para estar a su altura, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. El animal se mantuvo inmóvil dejando que su dueña lo sostuviera entre sus brazos. Se sentía avergonzada, ella había sido golpeada por su pareja, aquello que jamás pensaría que le sucedería, Gin jamás aceptaría su rechazo y si continuaba insistiendo en dejarlo probablemente la matara a ella, y lo peor, a su hermana.

Estaba atrapada.

Al verse al espejo vio como el rojo había dejado paso a un tono violáceo, su mirada bajó a su cuello del que colgaba el presente que Gin le había hecho hacía un par de meses. Pasó sus dedos sobre él observándolo, consistía en una S, S de Sherry, Gin sólo la llamaba por su verdadero nombre en extrañas ocasiones. Lo agarró fuertemente entre sus manos, miró al espejo y tras observar su reflejo durante unos instantes dio un tirón seco arrancándolo del tirón.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sólo podía ser él, no quería verlo, no después de lo que había sucedido, sintió repulsión al pensar en su imagen.

Volvió a llamar, esta segunda vez con más insistencia, pudo escuchar a Casper ladrar en dirección a la puerta. Lo conocía, y no iba a irse así sin más, él sabía que ella estaba allí.

Los ojos de Shiho se abrieron al descubrir tras abrir la puerta al novio de su hermana frente a ella. Su reacción instintiva fue intentar cerrarle la puerta en la cara y evitar que la viera, pero él colocó su pie derecho entre la puerta y la pared impidiendo que se cerrase. Tras un pulso, él ganó y Shiho se apartó dándole la espalda y dejándolo entrar.

El joven la llamó por su nombre pero ella no se giró, volvió a llamarla y nada, la joven se mantuvo de espaldas a él.

"Mírame" Le ordenó el ojiverde una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero Shiho no quería que descubriera la marca en su rostro qué _idiota, probablemente él ya la había visto, ya era imposible ocultarlo. _

Ante la negativa de mostrarle su rostro, Shuichi avanzó y se colocó frente a ella. Shiho bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro entre su pelo que mantenía suelto desde que había llegado a su hogar. Casper los miraba a ambos, al perro le agradaba aquel hombre.

Puso su mano bajo la barbilla de la joven y la levantó suavemente logrando ver su rostro totalmente al descubierto.

"¿Ha sido Gin verdad?" Preguntaba pero él ya sabía la respuesta, y el silencio de Shiho lo acaba de confirmar.

Con un gesto Shiho se consiguió zafar del agarre del hombre.

"No me mires así, con esa cara" Le dijo la joven.

"¿Así como Shiho? ¿Con qué cara?" Akai había alzado la voz ante las palabras de la joven.

"Así, como lo estás haciendo, con lástima, esta narcisista egocéntrica no necesita tu pena" Aún resonaban las palabras que aquel hombre le había dedicado la última noche que lo vio, con la repetición de estas y en la situación que se encontraban Shuichi se sintió culpable, sin duda se había equivocado con ella.

El hombre aparentaba nerviosismo, en su interior el verdadero sentimiento que se apoderaba de él era furia. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su gorro, en su cabeza, para después volver a dejarla caer y resopló, estaba inquieto.

"¿Por qué estás con una persona así, no te das cuenta que no te merece?" Shiho soltó una risa irónica.

"Es muy fácil hablar desde la ignorancia" Las miradas de ambos se encontraban fijas en el otro. El timbre sonó de nuevo, este sonido captó la atención de los tres, incluido Casper que ladró.

Esta vez sí sería él, si descubría que Moroboshi Dai estaba con ella en su casa, no sólo lo pagaría con ella sino también con él. El rostro de Shiho mostró preocupación.

"¿Esperas a algu-? " Shiho no le dejó terminar la pregunta, colocó ambas manos en la boca de aquel hombre y le indicó con una mueca que se callase, Gin no podía saber que él estaba ahí.

"Shiho sé que estás aquí abre" Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

El ojiverde comprendió ahora el porqué del rostro de Shiho, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, se mantuvo firme e intentó acercarse a la puerta para abrir, si Gin se pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera con todo el mundo se equivocaba, no iba a esconderse de una basura como él y mucho menos iba a dejar que la maltratase.

Shiho tiró de él, _ a quién quería engañar, Moroboshi era mucho más fuerte que ella _"por favor" susurró la muchacha suplicante, ante lo que él cedió a regañadientes y se adentró en el cuarto de ella.

La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió, allí estaba el causante de sus problemas, situado frente a ella en el umbral de la puerta, con un ramo de azucenas. Nunca creería que vería aquella imagen, aquellas flores eran sus favoritas.

Él avanzó hacia ella, ocasionando que Shiho retrocediera asustada. Las lágrimas de la joven amenazaban con salir nuevamente de su rostro _por qué tenía que ser tan sentimentalista. _

"Siento lo de hoy Shiho, ya sabes lo importante que eres para mí" Estas palabras salieron de la boca del hombre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirroja suavemente, ella al sentir su roce sintió un escalofrío atravesarla, se mantenía inmóvil, paralizada por el miedo. El tono del hombre era amable, pero su rostro continuaba siendo amenazante "Por eso me pongo así cuando me dices esas cosas, estoy seguro de que ya has recapacitado ¿verdad?".

Shiho le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse _cómo saldría del control de Gin sin que ni su hermana ni ella resultaran dañadas._

"Sabes que no me gustaría tener que hacer ciertas cosas" Nuevamente la amenazaba.

"Gin por favor quiero estar sola hoy ¿nos vemos mañana vale?" Habló en un tono bajo y suplicante.

Gin colocó un mechón de la joven tras su oreja, la joven se estremeció ante el contacto, intentó ocultar la repugnancia que esto le generó. Shiho cogió el ramo de flores "Estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo" le insistió, no podía dejar que descubriera a Dai.

Ante aquel ruego el hombre accedió a marcharse, no quería tensar demasiado la situación, pero se fue sin antes darle un leve beso en los labios, ella cerró los ojos con resignación.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, Shiho pudo soltar el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo, tras recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal recordó que había alguien más en su casa. Se giró, frente a ella en el pasillo se encontraba Shuichi observándola en silencio. El hombre avanzó hacia la pelirroja lentamente y sin decirle una palabra la abrazó. Shiho ocultó su rostro en el hombro de él y dejó caer el brazo en cuya mano sujetaba el ramo de flores que cayeron al suelo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó susurrando Akai, la joven no pronunció palabra alguna.

Continuaron en esa posición hasta que Shiho se separó lentamente, no había derramado ni una lágrima, no iba a permitir que la viera llorar, no otra vez.

"¿A qué has venido?" Preguntó seria mientras se agachaba a recoger las flores del suelo, aquella pregunta sorprendió al hombre, no se esperaba que después de lo que había sucedido le cuestionase el por qué de su presencia, _está evitando el tema, _pensó el moreno.

"Venía porque creo que la última vez que te vi, me excedí contigo, Akemi ya me ha preguntado si tengo algún problema contigo y no quiero que se preocupe, pensé qué hablarlo contigo era la mejor opción" _Por Akemi, por qué sino iba a ir a verla a ella._

"Vaya tienes miedo de que intente sabotear tu relación con mi hermana" Shiho pronunció aquellas palabras mientras tiraba las azucenas a la basura, realmente era una pena deshacerse de aquellas flores, pero no quería tener nada que le hiciera recordarlo "No tienes que pedir perdón por cosas que piensas, sino te convertirías en un hipócrita" Él no dijo nada tras aquellas palabras, aquella mujer no era fácil de comprender, era tan distinta de su hermana "No te he ofrecido nada ¿quieres tomar algo?"Realmente no quería quedarse sola.

"Si quieres podemos brindar" Lo había dicho irónicamente, pero Shiho accedió y sacó dos copas y las rellenó con vino, él sonrió ante la actitud de la muchacha.

"Por la vida" No había sido aleatorio el decidir brindar por eso, realmente era lo único que podía celebrar aquel día, estar viva. Ambos bebieron sus copas y Shiho volvió a rellenarlas.

Desde que había nacido, Shiho había sido una sobre viviente, con la muerte de sus padres, la separaron de su hermana, ella era demasiado valiosa para la organización, no podían permitir que se sintiera fuerte y para ello habían decidido aislarla. Había pasado muchos años sola, no se le permitía relacionarse con gente del exterior y se había convertido en un bicho raro, mientras tanto Akemi si había podido hacer vida normal, a ella le estaba permitido, no era tan relevante como para tenerla vigilada.

Con el paso del tiempo llegó Gin, nunca pensó que él fuera la mejor pareja posible pero la entendía y lograba sacarla de la profunda soledad en la que se encontraba sumergida. Al fin salía al exterior, no eran una pareja corriente, pero ya se parecía algo más a las personas normales.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora era consciente de lo precario de su situación y no quería, no podía soportar continuar así, solo quería ser alguien normal, nada más.

Akai se mantenía en silencio, observaba como su acompañante se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, probablemente Gin se encontraba en estos.

"¿Haces esto por Akemi, verdad?" Preguntó el agente rompiendo el silencio que los había envuelto durante las tres copas que se habían bebido ya, Casper que ya había comido, se había aburrido de observar a ambos y se había retirado a dormir.

"Nunca he tenido elección Moroboshi Dai" Shiho suspiró cansada.

Aquellas palabras sumieron a Akai en un mayor sentimiento de culpa, había pensado que era una asesina, y sin embargo delante de él había una joven que había sacrificado toda su vida porque su hermana y ella continuaran respirando, sin pedir nada a cambio, Akemi era sin duda muy afortunada por contar con ella. Pensó que llegado el momento, él iba a tener que detenerla, era su trabajo, desmantelar a la organización y ella formaba parte de eso, esos pensamientos no le agradaron.

"Tú la tienes Moroboshi Dai".

"¿Qué tengo?" Sus pensamientos le habían hecho perder el hilo de la conversación.

"La elección de ser libre, de no formar parte de toda esta mierda" _¿Realmente Shiho Miyano se estaba preocupando por él? _"Hacen cosas malas, matan a gente, secuestran, extorsionan ¿y tú quieres formar parte de ello?"

Akai se mantuvo en silencio, qué debía responderle, decirle que odia a esas personas tanto como ella o hacerla creer que él estaba a la misma altura que ellos, _en qué momento decidió que lo que Shiho pensase de él era importante. _

"Yo podría decirte lo mismo de Gin, tú eres relevante para la organización, llevas toda tu vida trabajando para ellos, te necesitan".

"Veinte años, esos son los años que ese hombre lleva trabajando para ellos, sabe tantos secretos que es imposible que una simple científica como yo esté sobre él para Anokata" Anokata, así era como se referían al jefe de la Organización, en seis meses de infiltración no había escuchado nada sobre él aún, Shiho parecía algo ebria, quizás sería una buena oportunidad, se sintió mal por intentar sacar provecho de la situación.

"¿Tú lo conoces?"

"Nunca lo he visto en persona, si he hablado por teléfono con él que es más de lo que han conseguido la gran mayoría de los miembros, pero ni quiera era su voz real. Mis padres tampoco lo conocieron, nadie lo conoce" Shiho se mantuvo en silencio pensativa durante unos instantes para después continuar "En ocasiones pienso que es solo una cortina de humo y que en realidad esa persona no es un hombre oscuro con apariencia de cuervo sino que está entre nosotros, a veces no esconderse y mezclarse entre la gente es el mejor escondite".

Nunca había dudado de la inteligencia de aquella científica pero realmente aquel diálogo lo había sorprendido, ¿y sí tenía razón? Una veinteañera había sido capaz de llegar más lejos en sus deducciones que todo el FBI.

Shiho se levantó del sofá, en el que estaban ambos sentados desde el primer brindis para ir por otra botella, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo se tambaleó levemente, Akai se levantó inmediatamente para ayudar a la joven a recuperar el equilibrio.

"Creo que ya está bien por hoy, es mejor que tú te acuestes y yo me vaya"

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella es que se dejó caer sobre él. _Genial. _

Colocó el brazo de Shiho sobre su hombro, colocó su brazo por debajo de las piernas de la muchacha y la alzó.

Mientras Akai la llevaba a su cuarto, ella volvió a la consciencia, podía oler su aroma perfectamente, sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros del cuello de aquel hombre. Pensó en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y se sonrojó, afortunadamente las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas y en la oscuridad él no iba a apreciar el tono de sus mejillas.

¿Y si pudiera hacer aquel sueño realidad? Solo tenía que acercarse levemente a él, la distancia era tan corta. De pronto sintió la cama bajo sí y dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de su acompañante.

¿Debía hacer algo? ¿Debía decirle algo? ¿Se arrepentiría?

El hombre estaba saliendo por la puerta de la habitación cuando Shiho lo llamó, él se giró para observarla, en la oscuridad podía observar los azules ojos de la joven brillando "No le cuentes nada a Akemi de lo sucedido hoy ¿vale?"

Él solo asintió y salió, a los pocos segundos escuchó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse, miró a Casper, se encontraba descansando tranquilamente, no estaba sola al menos suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

**Espero les haya gustado, me ha sido muy difícil escribir este último capítulo, espero que me dejen sus opiniones.**


	5. Ángel

Los primeros rayos del sol del día atravesaron la ventana y se reflejaron en su rostro, despertándola. Shiho colocó su mano intentando evitar el deslumbramiento. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama, sentándose.

Casper saltó sobre la cama sobre saltándola. Al ver la alegría del animal, no pudo evitar alegrarse levemente. Al sonreír mirando al perro, su mejilla le ardió, llevó su mano derecha a esta y recordó a Gin en el laboratorio.

Su teléfono sonó desde la mesita de noche, no recordaba como este había llegado allí, pero sí como ella lo había hecho. Recordaba como él la había elevado con sus fuertes brazos, el olor que su cuerpo desprendía, su piel, su cuello, sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar con ello los pensamientos que la ocupaban. Distancia, esa iba a ser la solución a su problema con Dai.

"Dime" Era su superior jerárquico el que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, pero era viernes lo cual era particularmente extraño, aunque la científica solía trabajar muchos sábados, no era habitual que sus superiores se comunicasen con ella.

"Tienes una misión, te espero en un par de horas en el edificio central" Shiho asintió y colgó sin dar más explicaciones, ni siquiera era una pregunta, _¿nunca podría elegir qué hacer con vida? ¿ni quiera un sábado?_. Con aquel hombre su relación era nula, únicamente intercambiaban información de los avances de la muchacha o le encargaban alguna actuación o investigación, lo cual era menos frecuente.

A pesar de todo, aún existían cosas cuya elección estaba a su alcance, como el color de las paredes de su apartamento, sin duda alguna era hora de cambiarlo. Un color alegre, esa iba a ser la solución al problema de frialdad de su hogar y a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergida.

Casper lamió la cara de la joven captando la atención de esta que lo acarició amistosamente, se había ganado el cariño del animal fácilmente. Tomaría aquella actuación como que él estaba de acuerdo con la idea del cambio de pintura.

Pero ni la presencia ni el carácter amistoso de su Casper pudieron hacer que su mente no volase hacia su peor pesadilla en ese momento, Ginebra. No tenía solución posible para aquel problema. Si continuaba con él su existencia se iba a reducir a evitar el contacto con este sin que fuera muy evidente. Si lo dejaba entonces su existencia se vería reducida a contar las páginas de un calendario y agradecer cada día que contase con la presencia de su hermana, _tampoco es muy diferente de la situación actual. _

Ambas opciones tenían como denominador común el miedo, cualquiera fuera la alternativa elegida, el miedo se apoderaría de ella, cada una de las mañanas, al mirar el teléfono y ver que no había señales de su hermana, o al escuchar el timbre y saber que era Gin y que debía abrirle.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. El aire fresco de la mañana se coló en sus pulmones, lo expulsó lentamente y disfrutó de la sensación. Pero ella ya no era una niña asustadiza y Gin no iba a poder derrumbarla. Su mano volvió instintivamente a su mejilla, tendría que maquillarse y taparse el morado, sino tendría que contestar muchas preguntas, y tampoco era agradable la idea de pasearse por la ciudad luciendo ese morado, llamaría mucho la atención.

Avanzó por el garaje donde la habían dicho que un coche con un miembro de la organización la recogería y la llevaría hasta el lugar de la misión, un laboratorio en el que debía adentrarse y sustraer unos informes de importancia para las investigaciones de la droga. Sus pasos resonaban en aquel frío lugar, los tacones de la joven producían un sonido magnificado por el eco del recinto. La de aquel día era una misión tranquila se suponía, pero para mayor seguridad iría acompañada.

En toda la mañana no se había encontrado con Gin en las instalaciones, lo cual le sorprendió puesto que este era el lugar en el que solía estar siempre que no tuviera algún encargo de la organización por ejecutar. Quizás había accedido a darle un espacio a Shiho, o quizás únicamente tendría algún trabajo que ejecutar para la organización.

Gin no era una persona comprensiva, pero mucho menos era una persona tonta, y sabía perfectamente que si presionaba a Shiho, esta se iba volver en su contra y quizás se rebelase en un momento de furia. Era mejor que la joven se relajase y recapacitase durante unos días, recordando que él es quien tiene control sobre su vida y sus acciones, ella jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de su hermana, eso era la única evidencia. Volvería a sus brazos.

La pelirroja escuchó unas ruedas rechinar sobre el suelo del garaje, sería su compañero de misión que iba a recogerla. Un coche paró frente a ella, _mierda_. ¿No había otro miembro disponible? ¿Por qué tenía que acabar frente a él siempre?

Shuichi pasó por al lado de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante "¿La resaca bien?" Shiho sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajó la cabeza para que él no pudiera percibirlo, tras abrirle la puerta del copiloto, ella entró.

"Tan bien como tu humor mañanero" Dijo una vez que Shuichi se había sentado en el asiento y se disponía a arrancar el coche, aquellas palabras arrancaron una sonrisa sincera del rostro del hombre "Comienzo a estar algo cansada de toparme siempre contigo" La científica lo miró sonriendo él alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

"No es cosa mía, al menos no esta vez, ha sido Yoshio el que ha decidido mandarme a mí, dice que se fía más que de cualquier otro" Dai se encogió de hombros, Shiho sonrió, realmente su padrino confiaba en aquel hombre y eso era algo sorprendente puesto que no era habitual que Yoshio sintiese apego por un subordinado y mucho menos confiase en alguno, para él todo hombre integrante de esa organización era una persona deplorable. En la organización, nadie sabía que aquel anciano era el padrino de la hermana Miyano menor, ni siquiera GFin que siempre se había extrañado del apego que aquel viejo sentía por ella.

Mantuvieron el resto del camino sin pronunciar palabra, pero no era una situación incómoda. Tanto Shiho como Shuichi eran personas que disfrutaban del silencio.

Al llegar al destino la pelirroja se disponía a bajar, pero el agente le agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo. La mirada de Shiho bajó hasta donde la mano del hombre se encontraba tocando su brazo, sus manos eran muy grandes. Shuichi también bajó la mirada y ver la posición de ambos soltó su agarre.

"Las órdenes son que te espere aquí, entras recoges el informe y nos vamos ¿correcto?" Shiho asintió manteniendo su mirada fija en la de él y bajó del coche.

Shiho tomó la calle izquierda y vislumbró el edificio, entró por la gran puerta de este. Todo parecía fluir con normalidad, tras dar su nombre la acompañaron por uno de los muchos pasillos de la planta segunda allí vio el despacho al que se debía dirigir, le abrieron la puerta y se introdujo en este.

"La estaba esperando" Un hombre de una edad avanzada le tendió la mano "Encantado señorita Miyano, me han hablado maravillas de usted".

"Me envían por unos informes relativos a un proyecto de carácter sumario y de vital importancia".

"Efectivamente, aquí se encuentran la documentación que busca" El hombre mayor se dirigió hacia ella y le entregó un maletín, Shiho lo aceptó, tenía entre sus manos los documentos necesarios para finalizar la fórmula de la droga tan ansiada por la Organización Negra, y quizás la llave para alcanzar la libertad de su hermana y la suya, al examinarlo vio como este tenía un mecanismo de apertura con clave "Una vez hayamos tenido nuestra parte del trato pondré a su disposición la clave para abrirlo, es de alta seguridad, imposible de abrirlo sin este" La científica le miró interrogante "Ya sabe como es este negocio, precauciones".

"Nos pondremos en contacto con usted" La joven científica salió del despacho con discreción, en este ocasión nadie la acompañó, caminaba sola por aquellos pasillos fríos, se sentiría más segura si Dai estuviera con ella.

Entró dentro del ascensor y de pronto mientras este descendía escuchó un gran revuelo, paró el ascensor antes de que este bajara hasta la primera planta y se bajó en la segunda. Escuchó voces y a partir de estas intuyó lo que sucedía, el FBI se encontraba allí _maldita sea_. ¿Qué debía hacer? No conocía las instalaciones ni estructura del edificio, no sabía cómo salir de allí, debía hacerlo antes de que la encontrasen. Había mucho en juego.

Descubrió las escaleras de emergencia, quizás a partir de allí podría dar con una salida no vigilada por aquellos agentes del FBI. Bajó las escaleras, el sonido de sus tacones resonaba por estas, no había sido el mejor día para ponerse tacones, nuevamente maldijo. Al bajar dio frente a un pasillo que se extendía tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, tomó la primera de ellas y vio como los integrantes de aquel cuerpo de inteligencia apuntaban al personal del edificio y los detenían, retrocedió rápidamente y se pegó a la pared seguramente sabían las actividades que allí se llevaban a cabo, si la detenían a ella desvelaría el vínculo de ese laboratorio con la Organización y aquello supondría que la matarían, tenía que salir de allí. Suspiró pesadamente, se le acababa el tiempo, _dónde estás Dai._

Avanzó hacía la otra dirección del pasillo y dio con una ventana, en el rostro de la joven apareció una expresión de satisfacción, abrió esta y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió sobre su nuca la dureza de una arma que la apuntaba.

"FBI, deténgase, deje el maletín en el suelo y ponga las manos en alto" Shiho dejó el maletín en el suelo, levantó las manos y se volvió lentamente hacia aquella mujer, era una joven que se encontraría sobre los treinta años de edad, era rubia y tenía el pelo liso y corto, sus gafas eran muy originales, cerró los ojos estaba perdida.

Vio como los ojos de aquella mujer fueron hacia el maletín con una mirada interrogante, _ahora o nunca. _Se agachó rápidamente a cogió el objeto con todas sus fuerzas intentando golpear con este a la agente, pero fue inútil porque ella la esquivó, pensó que tenía suficiente tiempo para salir, pero aquella mujer la agarró del brazo y la empujó al suelo donde la obligó a arrodillarse.

Se sintió perdida, no había solución, pensó en lo que le esperaba, la detendrían y la interrogarían, tanto si hablaba como si no la organización no se arriesgaría y mandarían a alguno de sus infiltrados a matarla. Si ella faltaba qué sería de la vida de Akemi, Moroboshi Dai, él la cuidaría en su ausencia. Ella no era imprescindible, el mundo no se frenaría y continuaría avanzando sin ella.

Siempre había pensado que moriría joven, pero no que lo haría en una fría celda y alejada de su hermana.

"Baja el arma".

Esa voz, pensó que estaba soñando, pero al abrir los ojos allí estaba él. Su ángel.

"Que bajes el arma he dicho" .

Ante la repetición la mujer le hizo caso, el ojiverde le quitó el arma a la mujer rápidamente.

"No vas a dar la voz de alarma porque si no voy a poner un tiro en esa cabecita rubia" Le quitó el arma a la mujer que se arrodilló en el suelo con las manos en alto tal y como el hombre le había indicado, Shiho se mantenía inmóvil "Corre pelirroja que nos vamos" le gritó Shuichi al ver como esta no reaccionaba.

La científica cogió el maletín que se encontraba en el suelo y pasó sus piernas por la ventana saliendo del edificio, se arañó las piernas al saltar al suelo, tacones y vestido corto, sin duda no había elegido el outfit ideal para la misión. Akai avanzó tras ella corriendo, de pronto un disparo hizo que Shiho se girase a observar la posición de su acompañante, este sacó el arma y disparó a los agentes que se encontraban siguiéndole los talones.

"No pares, corre".

Shiho continuó tal y como él le dijo, al girar la calle vio el coche de su acompañante y se sintió liberada, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró, Shuichi hizo lo mismo unos segundos después y arrancó el coche rápidamente. Ambos se perdieron entre disparos de los agentes del FBI.

Una vez se sintieron lejos de aquellos hombres y mujeres la joven suspiró y miró hacia atrás "Creo que ya los hemos perdido" Se dejó caer en el asiento y se llevó la mano izquierda a su cabeza recogiendo uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, él observó su gesto detalladamente, la joven respiraba agitada "Cómo has logrado entrar en el edifico y burlar a los agentes del FBI?"

Akai no contestó ni pronunció palabra alguna durante el trayecto, al igual que habían hecho durante la ida, pero en esta ocasión si fue un silencio incómodo. Shiho sentía que su acompañante estaba rígido y tenso.

"¿Te pasa algo conmigo?" Preguntó inocentemente la muchacha una vez habían llegado al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Shiho y Shuichi había apagado el motor del coche, él no dijo nada "¿Quieres subir? En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras se arrepintió, después de su actuación la otra noche, como si fuese una borracha, quizás estaba molesto por ello o por su lenta actuación en la persecución.

"No, tengo que ir a otro sitio, nos vemos" _¿Tan incómoda le resultaba su presencia? _Shiho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a salir del coche, normalmente él le abría la puerta pero esta vez ni siquiera lo hizo, estaba rígido y mantenía su mirada fija al frente y las manos sobre el volante "Deberías curar esa herida en tu pierna, la próxima vez no vayas con un vestido tan corto a una misión" Aquel hombre sin duda era imposible de interpretar, terminó de cerrar la puerta del coche y al hacerlo pudo ver como el coche aceleraba y se perdía entre las calles de Tokio.

Al entrar en su apartamento ni siquiera comió, aunque ya era tarde y no ingería nada desde el desayuno no estaba de humor, llenó el comedero de Casper que se comenzó a comer y llamó a su superior.

Le informó de la situación y de los acontecimientos, tenía el maletín, pero posiblemente habían detenido a Schmidt, aquel anciano que le había entregado este, no tenían la clave de apertura y si lo anterior era cierto no parecía que la fueran a lograr fácilmente. Las cosas no habían ido del todo bien, pero es cierto que podía haber sido mucho peor. Al menos tenía los documentos bajo su custodia y no la de la policía y en aquel momento ella se encontraba en casa.

Su superior confirmó que la actuación procedente sería esperar y mantener la vigilancia sobre aquel laboratorio y sobre aquel anciano para descubrir si había sido detenido y si tenían pruebas en contra de aquellos, si así era la situación se agravaría.

Tras colgar llamó a Akemi y le propuso salir a pasear en un par de horas, la hermana mayor iría a recogerla, hacía una semana que no se veían ambas hermanas y se echaban de menos. Al colgar pensó en la anterior noche y en Moroboshi Dai y se sintió culpable y mala hermana, no podía desear a aquel hombre, porque este amaba a su hermana, y ella a él. Ella no era nadie.

"¿Estás loca Jodie?" El hombre se encontraba altamente enfadado, tanto que se había reunido con ella, algo que no había desde hacía siete meses, los siete meses que llevaba infiltrado en la Organización.

"Parece que te afecta mucho lo que le pase a esa mujer ¿no?" Celos, eso era lo que le faltaba en aquel momento, tener que aguantar una escena conflictiva.

"Por supuesto que me importa Jodie, es mi único vínculo con esa gente, has puesto en peligro mis siete meses de infiltración".

"Ya estás dentro, no la necesitas, ni a ella ni a Akemi, puedes romper esa relación falsa" Akai mantuvo su mirada fija en la carretera "Porque es una relación falsa ¿verdad?" El hombre levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de la mujer que conocía ya desde hacía siete años, aquello iba a ser difícil.

"Jodie, creo que deberíamos dejar nuestra relación, no soy el tipo de hombre que puede estar con dos mujeres a la vez" Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban por recorrer sus mejillas.

"Es por ella Shu, estoy seguro que es por ella".

"Akemi no tiene nada que ver en esto".

"No me refería a Akemi, me refiero a Shiho, he visto la forma en la que la mirabas, no soy imbécil Shu" Akai no se esperaba aquellas palabras, por supuesto que la científica no tenía nada que ver en su decisión de ruptura con la agente, pero por qué afirmaba aquello la mujer.

"Jodie, hacía siete meses que no te veía, esta no es la forma en la que una relación debe mantenerse" La mujer bajó la mirada y Shuichi pudo ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no soportaba ver llorar a alguien "No soy una persona normal hasta que no consiga destrozar a esa gentuza" calló durante unos instantes, una persona normal, aquellas eran las palabras que Shiho siempre utilizaba, ella deseaba ser una persona normal, él también lo deseaba en aquel momento.

"Yo te puedo esperar Shu,estoy en esto contigo" Buscó su contacto pero Akai lo impidió centrándose en la conducción.

"No puedo hacerte esperar por algo que no sé si va a suceder, quizás mañana me descubren y me matan, Jodie te mereces algo mejor que estar esperando indefinidamente por alguien" Jodie lo miró a los ojos, se sentía realmente triste con esta ruptura, llevaban un año antes de que comenzase la infiltración y con esta él había cambiado totalmente, en sus llamadas era una persona mucho más fría de lo que era por costumbre y ni siquiera lo había visto en persona, había tenido que pasar aquel altercado con la científica para verlo. Si no hubiesen entrado en aquel edificio cuando Shiho se encontraba dentro y no la hubiera apuntado con un arma quizás esto no hubiera pasado y Shu no la habría dejado.

Continuaron el trayecto hasta que paró en un lugar poco transitado donde la mujer tenía su coche aparcado, antes de que esta se bajase Akai le pidió que informase al superior de ambos de los hallazgos del día, aquel laboratorio podía ser un hilo del que tirar, el hilo que llevaban deseando encontrar tanto tiempo.

Aún no había anochecido, no quería volver a su casa aún, se dirigió hacia la carretera más próxima, quería pensar sobre su situación actual, pero sobre todo, recapacitar sobre las palabras que su compañera le había echado en cara.

Shiho bajó con Casper. En la entrada del bloque de apartamentos se encontraba su hermana la abrazó y ella saludó al perro con una caricia en la cabeza, se dirigieron hacia el parque que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de aquel edificio.

"¿Sabes de alguna tienda de pintura?" Akemi alzó las cejas interrogante, por lo que su hermana continuó "Es porque la pintura de casa ya está muy gastada y necesito pintar".

"Pues no muy lejos de aquí me parece que queda alguna, mañana es domingo por lo que estará cerrada, pero el lunes puedes ir, si quieres te acompaño" Shiho asintió sonriendo, pero noto como su hermana no respondía entusiasta.

"Te noto algo triste, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?"

"Es por Dai kun, se comporta de forma extraña, la última semana sobre todo está mucho más frío y ayer no lo vi en todo el día, no sé dónde estuvo, ni qué hizo, y hoy tampoco me ha hablado aún, no es que sea una controladora pero estoy preocupada" Se sintió culpable, al menos de lo último, por lo que intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Seguramente es por trabajo, últimamente la organización está llevando a cabo muchas actuaciones seguramente esté sobre cargado y no tiene tiempo, no es una cuestión de mayor importancia"

"¿Tú crees que sea por eso?" Shiho asintió ante lo que su hermana se sintió aliviada "Mañana podemos quedar para cenar con Dai kun" Parecía entusiasmada con la idea por lo que le fue imposible negarse a su petición "Así me aseguro que comes bien, te noto mucho más delgada ¿Estás bien hermanita?"

"Sí, claro" Deseó que el maquillaje no se hubiera movido de lugar y cubriera perfectamente el golpe.

Continuaron el paseo, Casper corría entusiasta ante la mirada de las dos hermanas que observaban como este correteaba feliz y libremente.


	6. Herida

El tacto de aquella puerta se sentía frío y duro bajo sus nudillos, al no contestar nadie volvió a repetir la acción de golpear la madera. La idea de quizás no hubiera nadie tras aquella pared comenzó a rondar su cabeza.

Se disponía a irse de aquel lugar, quizás Yoshio se había equivocado con la dirección y aquel no era el hogar de Moroboshi Dai. Estaba esperando el ascensor, cuando se abrieron las puertas de este se dispuso a entrar, pero allí estaba él, retrocedió rápidamente para evitar chocar con su cuerpo. Los ojos de Shuichi mostraron sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer allí, esperó a que esta dijera alguna palabra pero ella no supo qué decir a pesar de que lo había ensayado previamente, por lo que él habló.

"¿Ni quiera en mí casa me voy a librar de ti Shiho Miyano?" La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado y observó como este abría la puerta que ella antes había golpeado con las llaves.

"Vaya cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme" Respondió irónicamente, el hombre se adentró en aquel lugar, por lo que ella decidió seguir sus pasos y hacer lo mismo, aquel lugar era sombrío, no había mucha decoración y las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, continuó con lo que tenía preparado decirle "Supongo que debes haber estado muy ocupado para no haber hablado con tu novia desde hace dos días".

"Sí, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente debo admitir que tienes razón, estaba muy ocupando intentando que cierta pelirroja no terminase entre las rejas ¿sabes?" Al terminar de pronunciar las palabras se giró para observar el rostro de la joven a la que le había estado dando la espalda, se acercó a ella, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su olor, se aproximó hacia el oído de la joven para decir en tono casi inaudible "De nada".

Al escucharlo Shiho retrocedió, su piel se había erizado al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo y su voz tan profunda en su oído.

"Akemi está preocupada por ti imbécil, y tú con tus bromitas sin sentido" Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rostro del hombre se endureció "Ella quiere que mañana vayamos a cenar los tres, y bueno solo quería pedirte que no le dijeras nada del incidente de hoy, ni del de ayer de paso".

"¿Te das cuenta que me pides que engañe a mi novia?" _Su novia, ¿tan leal a ella era que no podía mentirle sobre dónde había estado los dos últimos días? _"Si solo vienes a eso puedes estar tranquila soy el primero que no quiere ocasionarle un comedero de cabeza a Akemi, y lo de la cena quizás me lo diga ahora que he quedado con ella"

Cuando pensaba que la relación entre ambos había mejorado, allí estaban nuevamente discutiendo. De pronto se sintió estúpida, allí mendigando por una conversación y un afecto de una persona que no le demostraba mayor interés, además si había quedado con su hermana ella seguramente estaba siendo una molestia para él. Pero no quería irse sin decirle a lo que había venido, inspiró aire y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"No solo era eso" El ojiverde se mantuvo en silencio instándola a que continuase "Quería pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado tanto de ti, hoy me has demostrado que de verdad estás con la organización al arriesgarte así por mí" No sabía si aquello era algo bueno o no, sin duda para que él continuase vivo si lo era, si era un agente infiltrado Gin no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo y ya sabía lo que le pasaban a los soplones, pero la actuación de aquel hombre esa mañana era la confirmación de que delante de ella había una persona carente de escrúpulos.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó él con indiferencia, lo cual causó un gran enfado en Shiho, se había molestado en ir hasta allí, arriesgándose a que Gin la descubriese y tuviera consecuencias nefastas, había pisado su orgullo al pedirle perdón por su comportamiento previo con él y este le mostraba esa actitud.

"Eres un imbécil".

"Y tú una niñata".

Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin decir nada más, manteniendo la mirada fija el uno en el otro, esperando que el otro dijera o hiciese algo.

"Me he equivocado al venir aquí" Tras pronunciar estas palabras Shiho tomó dirección a la puerta y al salir lo hizo cerrando de un portazo. Esperaba que el fuera tras ella, pero no lo hizo, _por supuesto que no iba a ir por ella, para eso debería importarle algo._

Akai la vio salir, sin duda habría preferido no tratarla así y haberla invitado a cenar, pero sería mejor así, mientras más la conociera peor sería cuando llegara el momento de detenerla como miembro de la organización, porque ese día llegaría, lo había jurado. No podía continuar sintiendo lástima por aquella mujer, _cada uno está donde quiere estar. _

_¿_Pero era aquello verdad? Sin duda era lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida, la carrera policial se caracterizaba por la existencia únicamente de blancos y negros ¿Y si hubiera algunos grises? ¿Qué culpa tenían aquellas mujeres de haber sido hijas de dos integrantes de una organización ilegal?

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo, sin duda necesitaba aquella ducha fría.

Había cocinado después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, colocó uno de los platos frente a su acompañante y otro delante de la silla que posteriormente ocupó ella.

"Siempre has tenido muy buena mano en la cocina" Dijo el hombre sonriéndole, ella le respondió de la misma forma.

"Y tú siempre eres halagador conmigo" Ambos comenzaron a comer.

"¿Cómo fue la misión de hoy?"

"Pues a ti no quiero mentirte, pero no vayas a decir nada porque esto no se lo he contado al superior, casi me detiene el FBI, pero apareció Moroboshi Dai" Los ojos del hombre brillaron.

"Sabía que era la persona que mejor te protegería hoy" La joven mostró una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras "Puede verse que tu relación con él no es la mejor"

"No es eso Yoshio, pero es una persona muy extraña, apareció de la nada, era imposible entrar sin ser visto por ningún agente, estaban por todo el edificio" Shiho no terminaba de confiar en él después de todo, el hombre la miró intrigado y reflexionó.

"Es una persona muy callada, no habla sobre su vida privada, pero Akemi no ha notado nada raro en él ¿no?" Shiho negó con su cabeza, ante lo que el hombre continuó "Conozco a alguien de plena confianza que podría encargarse de seguirlo, puedes estar tranquila no es nadie de la organización, y Akemi tampoco puede saberlo, será algo entre los dos" ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, Shiho mantenía la mirada fija en su plato pensando en aquel hombre y en las palabras que le había dedicado aquel día, pero su acompañante volvió a hablar captando su atención "Voy a proponer su nombre para un aumento de rango, están buscando a un nuevo ayudante para Gin, creo que las habilidades de Akai son únicas y lo ayudarán, quizás en algunos años sea más importante para Anokata que el mismísimo Gin" Aquellas palabras no agradaron mucho a la joven.

"¿Es mi sensación o la organización está muy activa últimamente?"

"Yo también he pensado en eso, quizás estén preparando algún golpe" la mirada del anciano se pasó por la sala buscando el maletín del que le había hablado la muchacha pero no lo encontró, esta pareció leerle la mente.

"No nos sirve de nada, está cerrado y es imposible abrirlo"

"Shiho por esa investigación murieron tus padres, ten mucho cuidado" El rostro del hombre se había vuelto más serio de lo habitual, Shiho lo examinó numerosas arrugas surcaban sus ojos, habían pasado muchos años ya desde la muerte de sus padres.

"Lo tendré".

Yoshio estuvo algo más de tiempo acompañando a Shiho, además de su hermana era la única persona en la que confiaba, su fidelidad a lo largo de los años, había velado siempre por la seguridad de sus padres y ahora lo hacía por la de ella y por la de Akemi. El hombre evitó cuestionarle sobre su relación con Gin aunque no le faltaban ganar de saber acerca de eso, pero prefirió callar y no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Su acompañante estuvo jugando un tiempo con Casper antes de marcharse y dejarla sola. Al cerrarse la puerta tras el hombre cerró ella los ojos, había sido un día muy duro por lo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver alguna película o revista, decidió que irse a dormir sería lo más apropiado.

Tras ducharse y ponerse su pijama se tumbó en la cama, su mascota se posicionó a su lado, lo acarició mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de aquel día, especialmente mientras pensaba en Akai, había ido a verlo, realmente quería hablar con él, tener una conversación normal entre amigos, pero él no había demostrado más que indiferencia. Seguro ahora mismo estaría con Akemi, en el departamento de ella, y quizás se quedaría a dormir allí, eran novios por lo que no sería de extrañar, se recordó a sí misma.

El sueño tardó en llegar a ella pero cuando lo hizo la sumió en una gran profundidad.

Escuchó su móvil sonar, al abrir los ojos pudo ver al observar la ventana que aún era de noche, ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Vermouth.

"Shiho Miyano" Dijo la científica como siempre cuando contestaba el teléfono.

"Necesito que vengas a las instalaciones de la organización ahora mismo" Shiho miró su reloj ahora que estaba más despierta y pudo ver que eran las cuatro de la mañana, _¿qué podía ser tan importante?._

"¿A qué se debe?"

"No te pagan por cuestionar órdenes de tus superiores, te pagan porque muevas tu culo, así que ven. Te espero aquí en 30 minutos Sherry" La joven colgó el teléfono tras estas palabras, _ni siquiera la dejaban dormir. _

Llamó a un taxi y se vistió rápidamente, por más rápida que fuera era imposible estar allí en media hora, se arregló sin siquiera encender la luz para no despertar a Casper, sin duda este se extrañaría cuando no la viera.

Entró al edificio por la puerta de emergencias de la cual si tenía llave, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro, encendió la linterna de su móvil para ver el camino. Vermouth no le había dicho un punto exacto, por lo que decidió mirar primero en su laboratorio, quizás estaba allí. Al subir a la planta en la que se encontraban las instalaciones pudo ver luz saliendo de una habitación, era de una sala que pocas ocasiones era utilizada.

Al abrir la puerta su expresión mostró horror, pudo observar como el suelo estaba cubierto por gotas de sangre, aquella mujer la miraba con indiferencia y además de ella había una persona que identificó como un médico. En una camilla con una herida de bala en el abdomen se encontraba Gin.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tenía un encargo por el jefe pero la cosa se complicó. Lo único que ha hecho es llamarte desde que Vodka lo trajo" Vermouth la miraba por encima del hombro, no era algo anormal en ella, sus aires de superioridad eran bien conocidos por todos en la organización.

Shiho dirigió una mirada a un Gin inconsciente, nunca lo había visto en tal estado de debilidad ni esperaba llegar verlo así alguna vez. Tragó saliva mientras veía la sangre a su alrededor "Cómo está doctor" Preguntó, a pesar de que podía llegar a odiarlo, nunca desearía verlo en ese estado, sintió culpa de haber fantaseado con su muerte.

"Ya está estable he extraído la bala, afortunadamente Vodka actuó rápido taponando sus heridas y llamándome" La científica no apartaba la vista de él "En breve se despertará, sería aconsejable que no vaya a su casa, según me han dicho vive solo y estos días necesitará reposo y ayuda hasta que la herida termine de cerrar correctamente".

"Sí, el irá a vivir conmigo" Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de decirlo, debía controlar sus palabras mejor, pero aunque no le apeteciera lo cierto es que Gin sólo la tenía a ella en ese momento.

Vermouth la observaba con los brazos cruzados, podía imaginar que el golpe en la mejilla de Sherry había sido ocasionado por su compañero, y aún así le había ofrecido su casa y sus cuidados. O aquella muchacha era una inconsciente o realmente sentía algo por Gin.

El doctor y la mujer abandonaron la sala y la dejaron sola con el herido. Ella se aproximó a él. Observó su rostro, no podía decir que lo amase, pero a pesar de todo quizás existía algo de cariño hacia él. A pesar de sus amenazas nunca había permitido que nada malo le pasase a ella ni a su hermana, aunque los últimos meses su obsesión y paranoia se le habían ido de las manos no podía culpar por no saber amar a una persona a la que nunca nadie había amado.

Gin no era muy cercano a la idea de compartir sus traumas personales, pero ante Shiho había expuesto algunos de ellos. Nunca había tenido familia, sus padres lo habían abandonado a los pocos meses de vida, quizás por falta de recursos o a lo mejor simplemente porque no fue deseado. En el orfanato había pasado sus primeros años de vida deseando que alguien lo acogiera pero ninguna familia lo había hecho, lo consideraba un niño frío, introvertido y en ocasiones incluso agresivo, por lo que había aprendido a defenderse y a sobrevivir solo.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente escapó de aquel lugar y gracias a su inteligencia logró vivir holgadamente, en cuanto conoció de la organización pasó a formar parte de esta, hacía ya más de veinte años y en este tiempo nunca había fallado ni una sola vez. Eso era lo único que sabía de su pasado, que ya era más de lo que nadie sabía.

Los ojos de Gin se apretaron para luego abrirse lentamente y observarla a ella con detenimiento, intentando comprender la situación, miraba a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba desorientado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó la científica, Gin no parecía querer contestar, este miró hacia otro lado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos "Aunque no quieras verme, creo que deberías venirte a mi casa unos días, hasta que te recuperes de esa herida, parece que la trayectoria de la bala ha sido profunda".

"No necesito ayuda de nadie" No le extrañaba aquella respuesta, era demasiado habitual en él no depender de nadie y menos aún mostrar debilidad.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, Gin se mantenía callado con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba inconsciente, se sentía avergonzado, él teniendo que ser salvado.

Shiho simplemente lo observaba en silencio, este sentimiento de culpa y dolor que se estaba apoderando de ella, ¿qué significaba? ¿Querría a Gin? ¿Debía darle otra oportunidad? Tocó uno de los mechones que salían de la camilla en la que estaba tumbado y jugó con él, era algo que cuando estaban juntos solía hacer.

El hombre intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante hizo que parara, Shiho puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de este intentando frenarlo "Puede abrirse la herida Gin, para".

"No quiero estar aquí".

"Vale, me parece bien, pero déjame que llame a Vodka, él te puede llevar a casa en tu porsche" La sola imagen de Vodka conduciendo su coche hizo que reuniese la suficiente fuerza para levantarse, Shiho lo miró atónita.

El médico entró en ese momento y vio la situación sorprendido "No sé cómo puede estar de pie con esa herida, se van a saltar los puntos".

Gin parecía no escuchar, intentó coger la camisa pero sintió un dolor agudo que le hizo llevarse la mano instintivamente al abdomen.

"Voy contigo" Gin pareció no escuchar, se dirigió hacia la puerta andando lentamente, no iba a permitir seguir siendo humillado.

"Haz lo que quieras" Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de salir por la puerta.

"Yo me encargo de él" Shiho pronunció esas palabras mirando al médico y salió tras de Gin.

Al salir al pasillo pudo ver que Gin no había avanzado mucho, cuando llegó a su altura pasó un brazo de este por sus hombros y se dirigió a la salida junto a él. No tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido Vermouth, la verdad a la científica tampoco le importaba mucho, y menos en ese momento en el que solo pensaba en la persona que tenía al lado.

"Un taxi está llegando, no seas tozudo por favor" Gin no pronunció palabras por lo que la joven interpretó que estaba prestando su consentimiento.

Cuando llegaron a aquel apartamento Gin le tendió las llaves a la joven para que esta abriese. Shiho podía sentir un mayor peso sobre sus hombros, el estado del hombre estaba empeorando y casi no podía tenerse en pie por sí solo. Solo había estado en aquel lugar en dos ocasiones, pero recordaba la distribución del lugar. Había un profundo olor a tabaco, lo odiaba.

Al llegar Shiho lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y lo metió en la cama, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, Gin estaba casi inconsciente "No cierres los ojos" Dijo mientras daba unas palmadas en el rostro del hombre intentando reanimarlo, él pareció espabilarse, eran ya las 6 de la mañana.

"Pensé que no querías volver a estar en mi cama" Shiho sonrió levemente, ya habría tiempo para pensar las cosas, en ese momento no podía contradecirlo, aunque si tenía humor quizás no estaba tan mal.

"Tienes que descansar, ¿quieres algo?" Shiho le quitó el pelo de la cara, la pregunta era estúpida, la quería a ella, optó por quedarse callado e intentar dormir.

Se encontraba tumbada al lado de él, la cama era bastante grande como para no tener contacto con él. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño. Tras mirarlo por última vez decidió levantarse, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que él se había dormido, por lo que probablemente se despertaría en breve.

Dejó algo de comida al lado de la cama y se marchó.

_¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía estar con Akemi?_ Habían cenado y después ella le había pedido que se quedase a pasar la noche juntos, pero él rechazó la petición. No podía estar con ella. _¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Pena?. _

Desde el primer momento la había utilizado y se había sentido mal por ello, pero ahora, la cosa era peor. Ya no solo no la amaba, sino que se estaba comenzando a sentir atraído por su hermana. Sí, por su enemiga, por la persona que tenía la misión de meter en la cárcel. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Golpeó la pared de su habitación, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, allí estaba su rostro. ¿Por qué quería protegerla? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de abrazarla?

¿Cómo podía seguir mirando a los ojos a Akemi? Le estaba destrozando la vida, quizás la mujer estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con alguien que de verdad la quisiera por su culpa. No podía decir que no la quisiera, pero desde luego no lo hacía en un sentido amoroso.

Ella había ido a verlo, y él la había tratado con la punta del pie, y prácticamente la había echado de su casa. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella ahora mismo? Podría ir a su casa y disculparse. No, eso sería mala idea, distancia, la distancia iba a ser su mejor aliado. Pero cómo distanciarse si esa misma noche habían quedado para cenar.

Esto tenía que finalizar, sino iba a terminar con él mismo.


	7. Kamikaze

"¡Sherry, Sherry!" Gritaba su nombre, _¿se habría ido? _

Desde luego era lo que él le había pedido que hiciera y su comportamiento la última semana había sido del todo despreciable, sin duda alguna la soledad era lo que siempre se había merecido. De pronto escuchó el ladrido de un perro, ¿estaba alucinando? Se llevó la mano a la frente y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía fiebre, unas gotas de sudor adornaban su cara.

Vio una cabellera asomarse por la puerta "¿Me llamabas?" Sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar, quizás después de todo aún tenía una oportunidad y no todo estaba perdido con ella.

"Sé que Casper no te agrada mucho, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo en casa tanto tiempo" Shiho le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, mientras ella estuviera allí no le importaba nada más.

Gin llevó una de sus manos a la mesilla en la que descansaba un paquete de tabaco, pero ella evitó que lo cogiera y negó con la cabeza. Shiho odiaba el humo del tabaco, siempre había sido así, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Mientras se reincorporaba la muchacha puso dos almohadas detrás de su espalda y se sentó junto a él. Le apartó unos mechones rebeldes del rostro y notó su rostro muy caliente.

"Creo que tienes fiebre, quizás deba llamar al doctor" Gin negó con la cabeza.

"No me agrada ese hombre, prefiero tenerte a ti como enfermera" Shiho no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su rostro, así era el Gin que ella conocía cuando ambos estaban en paz y solos, pero eso pasaba tan pocas veces "¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó después de unos minutos observándose mutuamente en silencio.

"Pues ya son las siete de la tarde, llevas durmiendo todo el día, me ha dado tiempo de ir casa, pasear al perro y hacerte puré ¿quieres?" El hombre la miró, y ella a él.

Esa mirada hizo que los ojos de la mujer se humedeciesen, si solo Gin no la hubiera golpeado y no se hubiera convertido en alguien tan paranoico en su presencia, si no la controlase, si no la amenazase continuamente con cada frase, quizás solo entonces ella podría amarlo.

Era consciente de que su actitud le estaba dando alas, lo miró sintiéndose plenamente culpable, cuando él estuviera bien y no la necesitase volvería a hablar de ruptura con él, y él volvería a amenazarla. Acarició su rostro levemente, él cerró los ojos ante su contacto y ella sonrió levemente.

"Tengo que llamar a Akemi, había quedado con ella y con su novio para cenar, en cinco minutos estoy aquí ¿vale?" Él asintió.

"No me gusta ese hombre" Shiho se paró antes de salir del cuarto y lo miró, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, por supuesto que no le agradaba Moroboshi Dai, era todo lo contrario a él.

Una vez estuvo en el salón se sentó en el sofá y acarició al pastor alemán que se encontraba frente a ella, podía ver en su mirada que no le agradaba el lugar y que se sentía incómodo.

Llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón en el que guardaba su móvil y marcó el número de su hermana. Un toque, dos toques "¿Hermanita?".

"Akemi quería hablar contigo, no va a ser posible la cena de hoy" Pudo notar un suspiro triste de su hermana.

"¿Por qué? Dai kun y yo estábamos muy ilusionados" Su tono mostraba decepción.

"Ha surgido algo y no puedo, lo lamento" Ni siquiera dio más explicaciones, mientras más palabras más posibilidades había de meter la pata, su hermana lo aceptó a regañadientes.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Gin, mantuvieron alguna que otra conversación trivial y cenaron juntos. Gin le había pedido que se quedase a dormir, en esas condiciones ella no podía negarse, por lo que accedió con la condición de que fuera solo aquel día, no le agradaba dormir en aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que despertarse aún más temprano que de costumbre con la intención de poder tener tiempo para poder pasarse por su casa antes de llegar al laboratorio. Al salir dejó algo de comida al lado de aquel hombre, al igual que una botella de agua y los antibióticos correspondientes.

Llegó algo más tarde de lo acostumbrado, a esas horas más avanzadas de la mañana había un mayor movimiento de miembros entrando y saliendo. Se dirigió al despacho de Gin, debía recoger una documentación que él mismo le había pedido que le llevase a su apartamento. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró de frente con Moroboshi Dai.

Inevitablemente su corazón se aceleró y sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco. Su reacción fue quedarse estática, podía ver como él la observaba, pero le era imposible descifrar lo que sus ojos parecían querer gritarle.

"No deberías cancelar las citas con tu hermana para evitar al novio que te cae mal" _¿De verdad se creía tan relevante?_ Sin duda alguna era un engreído, se tenía muy sobre valorado.

"Más que para evitarte a ti Moroboshi Dai, fue para pasar la noche con Gin ¿cierto pequeña Sherry?"

No había sido consciente del momento en el que Vermouth había aparecido en aquel lugar, ahora sí podía observar una expresión clara reflejada en el rostro de aquel hombre, furia. Posiblemente ahora Moroboshi Dai pensase que estaba acostumbrada a que la maltrataran y que le daba igual que Gin le pegara porque su amor por él haría que volviera a su lado. Realmente eso era exactamente lo que aquel agente estaba pensando.

Tal y como apareció aquella mujer se marchó dando una palmadita en el hombro de la joven científica que maldijo en voz baja. No sabía qué debía decir en aquella situación, cualquier palabra empeoraría la visión que en aquel momento él tenía de ella.

Quizás eso era lo mejor, que pensara que ella no tenía solución, solo así aquel hombre dejaría su estúpido intento de ayuda. Aquello era una empresa imposible.

"¿Es eso cierto?" El silencio de la pelirroja tuvo valor afirmativo para él "¿Estás loca? ¿Eres una kamikaze?" Dijo aproximándose a ella y hablando lo suficiente bajo como para no ser escuchados, cogió el brazo de la joven intentando llevarla a algún lugar más reservado de la visión del resto de miembros que se encontraban circulando por allí, ella se dejó empujar.

"No tengo que darte explicaciones de ningún tipo" Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras se zafó de su agarre "Tengo algo que hacer, con permiso" Pasó por al lado de él chocando su hombro contra el suyo. Aquel hombre cerró los ojos buscando algo de la paciencia que le había sido arrebatada hacía algún tiempo, y fue tras ella.

"Quizás a mí no, pero a tu hermana a lo mejor sí" Shiho se volvió para mirarlo a la cara directamente.

"Me prometiste que no le dirías nada".

"Nunca he hecho tal cosa, y aunque te lo hubiera prometido, parece que te agradan más los hombres que te mienten y te golpean que aquellos que cumplen con su palabra" Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que es mi vida, ni idea" Había elevado el tono de la voz, ambos se miraban fijamente.

"Déjame entenderlo" ¿De verdad le importaba? O simplemente era un intento de acercarse para mejorar la relación de ambos se cuestionaba la científica.

"¿Qué harías si supieras la verdad Moroboshi Dai, me dirías que todo estaría bien? ¿Me dejarías tu hombro para poder llorar en él? ¿Dirías que no volverías a permitir que Gin me maltratase?" Ambos permanecieron callados "Porque déjame que te diga que no estamos en una película y que tu eres parte de esta basura, y que cuando el día de mañana termine mis investigaciones quizás te ordenen a ti ser mi verdugo" El hombre se mantuvo serio ante aquel duro discurso, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en los de ella podía ver dolor, furia, pero no temor "Aunque lo peor es que no lo harán porque ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente significante para ellos, estas vendiendo tu alma por absolutamente nada".

Shuichi la miró pensativo, del discurso de la joven se podía extraer un profundo sentimiento de resentimiento y odio fácilmente. Sin embargo ella continuaba trabajando para ellos, lo cual sin lugar a dudas, ahora sabía que se debía a la presión de la organización sobre su vida y la de su hermana. Pero ¿y con Gin? Shiho posee un rango lo suficientemente elevado como para contar con la protección de Anokata, ¿por qué entonces continuar con él? _Porque ella realmente tiene sentimientos hacia él._

Shiho esperaba que su acompañante pronunciara algunas palabras, pero no lo hizo, por lo que ella intercedió a fin de finalizar la discusión que desde hacía un rato los envolvía.

"Te lo dije desde que te conocí, tú tienes elección y te has metido aquí por tu voluntad, mientras tú vas un suicidio directo, otras personas intentamos sobre vivir" Con esas palabras dio por terminada la conversación y fue a por lo que había ido.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad, sacarla de esa oscuridad, no se lo merecía, nadie merece perder su libertad. Sacrificarse por conseguir salvar tanto su vida como la de su hermana era algo que ni a las personas más valientes había visto hacer, ella estaba condenando toda su vida para salvar a Akemi.

_Tres meses después_

Había vuelto con Gin, era algo inevitable, cuando este se recuperó intentó dejar la relación nuevamente, pero se descubrió sin fuerzas para hacerlo, había motivos para tener esperanzas y creer que aquel hombre cambiaría su actitud, le mostró el arrepentimiento necesario como para pensar que él cambiaría y nunca volvería a levantarle la mano. En el último mes se había convertido en una persona detallista, más de lo que jamás había sido con ella, su cambio de comportamiento era suficiente para creerlo merecedor de una nueva oportunidad.

Lo cierto es que en los últimos meses se habían producido muchos cambios. Su apartamento era ahora de un color anaranjado suave, mucho más cálido que el anterior. Casper seguía sin agradar a Gin y este sin agradarle al perro, era conveniente el hecho de que no solían coincidir.

Uno de los grandes cambios era el hecho de que ahora Moroboshi Dai tenía un nombre alcohólico lo que indicaba un ascenso, después de un año en la organización sus actuaciones le habían valido para conseguirlo, sin duda era algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso, no muchos lo conseguían en tan poco tiempo. Esto había levantado celos en Gin que no veía al hombre con buenos ojos, sino todo lo contrario, se empeñaba en restarle méritos y en oponerse a él, no se podía decir que simpatizasen. Los dos eran completamente diferentes, Moroboshi Dai era la cara opuesta. Cuando alcanzó a ver su silueta su corazón se aceleró, ya se había acostumbrado a las sensaciones extrañas que se generaban en su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía, al igual que al pensar en él cada noche.

Sin duda esto era uno de los motivos por los que había decidido continuar con Gin, él. Sentirse así solo por la presencia de una persona no era bueno, y menos si ese hombre era la pareja de su hermana. Mientras él creyera que estaba enamorada de Gin no habría problema, Dai jamás se daría cuenta de los pensamientos que liberaba en ella y ella nunca se lo diría.

"Aún es pronto para ese vestido tan corto ¿No te lo parece?" Su mirada era burlona, ella se limitó a sonreír, comenzaba la primavera pero las noches eran frescas aún.

"Y también un poco tarde para ese gorro de lana ¿No te lo parece?" El aludido de limitó a encogerse de hombros inocentemente.

Allí estaba nuevamente en su compañía, desde aquel día en la organización él no le había preguntado nada sobre su relación con Gin, el mero hecho de pensar que aquella inteligente joven estaba con alguien como él, lo enfadaba.

El cuerpo del hombre caía sobre su Chevrolet, no sería bueno que continuara observando su silueta, pensó hablar sobre algo neutro sería buena idea.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándola?" Preguntó en referencia a su hermana, habían quedado los tres para ir a cenar a un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto. En principio el plan solo contemplaba a ambas hermanas, pero la mayor de ellas había insistido en el tiempo que hacía que no veía a su novio y finalmente la había logrado convencer de que Dai las acompañase.

"Sabes que la puntualidad no es una de las muchas virtudes que caracterizan a tu hermana" _Akemi es la mujer perfecta para tus ojos ¿verdad Moroboshi Dai?_

Se mantuvieron un largo rato en silencio, en este tiempo él la observó. A pesar de que hacía poco la joven se había cortado el pelo, este era lo suficientemente largo para sobre pasar sus hombros, lo llevaba suelto esparciendo su agradable aroma en el ambiente. El vestido color verde que llevaba combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rojizo, y sus facciones se encontraban tan serenas como de costumbre.

¿Por qué Akemi tardaba tanto? No le agradaba la idea de permanecer mucho tiempo con Shiho los dos solos. Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un cigarro, eso haría la espera más amena y alejaría su atención de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Instintivamente Shiho le quitó el cigarro de los dedos, el hombre se extrañó "Si quieres matarte, ten al menos la cortesía de no hacerlo delante de mí" Contestó ante la mirada interrogante de su acompañante

"A tu novio no le dices lo mismo".

"No sé qué te lleva a pensar que Gin es mi novio, no lo es" Aclaró la joven haciendo especial hincapié en el no.

"Llámalo novio, amante, amigo con derecho,…"

"Podemos llamarlo X" Aquello consiguió sacar una sonrisa del casi siempre serio rostro de su acompañante.

El teléfono de Akai sonó, era un mensaje, lo leyó rápidamente y volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil.

"Tu hermana dice que no viene, al parecer no se encuentra demasiado bien" La mujer se mostró algo decepcionada, se había arreglado para salir y ahora tendría que volver a casa, su acompañante pareció leerle la mente "Si quieres podríamos tomar algo".

Alcohol y Morobososhi Dai, sin duda alguna aquello no era buena idea, no podía aceptar esa proposición "Vale" _¿Qué has hecho Shiho? _Sus pensamientos le decían precisamente lo contrario a lo que habían pronunciado sus labios.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche indicándole que subiera, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba en su presencia. Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron ambos en silencio, él no quitó el rostro de la carretera, ella no lo quitó de él.

El coche paró y Shiho recordó perfectamente aquel lugar, ¿lo habría hecho a propósito? Por supuesto que sí, de decenas de bares nocturnos en la ciudad había escogido justo ese.

Se bajó en silencio y ambos entraron en aquel lugar.

"¿Qué te apetece beber?"

"Podríamos pedir Rye y así celebrar tu ascenso, ¿no te parece?" El accedió y así lo hicieron, una vez el camarero hubo llenado sus vasos brindaron.

"Por la libertad" Dijo él, ambos bebieron a la vez, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, ella pudo sentir como el bourbon quemaba su garganta, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, y menos ese tipo de alcohol.

En cuanto sus vasos vacíos rozaron la mesa, el camarero los llenó nuevamente.

"Por el amor" Dijo ella, repitieron la acción y aquel hombre volvió a llenar las copas.

Esta vez ni brindaron ni bebieron, únicamente se observaron.

"Siempre he querido saber, por qué llorabas la primera noche que te vi en este bar, la desesperación y tristeza en tu rostro no eran los sentimientos habituales en una joven de tu edad" Qué sentido tenía ocultarle ya nada, si quería iba a descubrir todo lo que quisiera de ella, decidió que aquella noche dejaría su escudo atrás y sería ella misma.

"¿Para qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?" Vació el contenido del vaso en su boca, nuevamente bebió todo de una vez, al verla él repitió su acto.

"Una palabras, tres letras, Gin" La mujer asintió.

"Peleamos aquel día, fue un día duro, reuniones y no quería pasar esa noche con él, solo quería beber y olvidar quien era y escapar de la constante presión a la que me someten en el laboratorio, y eso no le gustó. No estaba en mis planes que el que iba a ser novio de mi hermana me viera en el cuarto de hombres hecha un desastre, con el maquillaje casi corrido y despeinada" Rio mientras recordaba la escena, él parecía demasiado serio.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" La joven asintió, él se inclinó para acercarse al rostro de ella, quitó un mechón que tapaba sus ojos, instintivamente Shiho contuvo el aliento, se dirigió a su oído y en tono casi ineludible dijo "Estabas preciosa" Volvió a su posición inicial.

Shiho podía notar como sus mejillas ardían, si continuaba bebiendo no estaba segura que pudiera continuar resistiéndose a tocar su cabello, su rostro, mirar a esos ojos más cerca de lo que jamás había hecho y besarlo. Cerró los ojos ante el simple pensamiento.

El agente pudo ver como las mejillas de Shiho estaban sonrojadas, probablemente pensara que era un atrevido y se encontrase incómoda en su presencia. Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio.

"Quizás sea mejor dar por finalizada la velada" Akai hizo una mueca, realmente no le apetecía "Es tarde y aunque mañana no tenga que ir al laboratorio tendré otros asuntos que atender" Evitó decir que había quedado por la mañana para desayunar con Gin.

El hombre terminó accediendo, desde luego iba a ser lo mejor que podían hacer, poner distancia.

Apagó el motor de su chevrolet una vez llegó frente al edificio en el que se encontraba su apartamento, el camino se le había hecho muy breve.

"¿Quieres subir?" Preguntó la joven instintivamente, nuevamente hablando sin pensar _¿cuándo aprenderás a mantenerte callada?_

"No creo que sea muy buena idea" los ojos de ambos brillaban en la oscuridad, la mujer no podía evadir el pensamiento de lo bellos y atractivos que aquellos ojos verdes eran "Buenas noches Shiho" Al escuchar estas palabras Shiho asintió y bajó del coche.

Pudo ver como su figura se alejaba y se adentraba en aquel portal. Se maldijo, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía meses por querer seguirla y subir con ella. Qué estaría pensando ahora ella, ¿de verdad Shiho quería a Gin?

_Maldita sea, quiero entenderte Shiho, pero no me lo pones fácil._


	8. Decepción

En los últimos meses Moroboshi Dai se había vuelto ya una persona de considerable importancia para la organización, ello unido a su cercanía con Shiho provocaban un recelo en Gin que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un agudo odio.

Cada vez que Shiho salía a cenar con su hermana y conocía de la presencia de Rye acompañándolas se enfadaba y pedía a Shiho que volviera temprano, a lo que esta a regañadientes accedía.

Con los días nuevamente Gin volvió a su rutina, comenzaron nuevamente los celos, la desconfianza y el control obsesivo. Ahora realmente comprendía que esa era su verdadera cara y que los momentos agradables solo eran una máscara que utilizaba para contentarla. Las personas nunca cambian.

"Gin, tenemos que hablar" Aquel día por fin pondría punto y final, el vaso se había ido llenando de gotas y ya no cabía ninguna más, mantuvo sus manos alrededor de la taza de té que había pedido mientras esperaba a su acompañante, el cual ya estaba frente a ella, al escuchar estas palabras el rostro de Gin se ensombreció.

"No hay nada de lo que hablar" Primera fase, negación.

"Esto no está funcionando realmente" Se encontraban en un restaurante, Shiho había escogido el lugar porque temía a su temperamento y sabía que si estaban en un lugar cerrado podría volver a golpearla, la persona que maltrata una vez, maltrata siempre.

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando Shiho?" Segunda fase, enfado. La joven al escuchar el tono de voz que este había empleado echó su cuerpo instintivamente para atrás, afortunadamente una mesa se encontraba separándolos a ambos.

"Que he decidido poner fin a esto, tanto si quieres como si no, no quiero estar más contigo Gin" Ni siquiera ella misma era consciente de las palabras que había pronunciado, aunque sin duda alguna se encontraba muy orgullosa de ellas, las había pronunciado de forma tranquila y en un tono de voz muy silencioso.

"Tú no tienes nada que decidir, porque tú eres mía, ¿entiendes?" Shiho lo miró con ojos horrorizados, se había esperado esa reacción, pero ello no significaba que tuviera menos temor ante él.

"Sí, en realidad ya lo he hecho" Con esas últimas palabras intentó levantarse de la mesa, pero las manos de Gin sujetaron fuertemente las suyas, provocando que un quejido saliera de la boca de la joven, que volvió irremediablemente a sentarse, intentó ocultar su miedo lo mejor que pudo en una mirada de rabia.

"Tengo que salir en dos meses de la ciudad, espero que cuando vuelva hayas vuelto a la consciencia y que no hagas ninguna estupidez mientras esté fuera" Ya no más, esas palabras se había prometido la última vez que lo había visto, en esta ocasión Gin la había reñido por la vestimenta algo escotada que la joven había elegido para cenar, y ella se prometió que finalizaría aquella tóxica relación.

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar? Ya me cansas siempre con lo mismo" Aquellas palabras fueron inesperadas para ambos, Shiho no podía creer que lo estuviera enfrentando de una manera tan evidente, y Gin no pensaba que jamás su Sherry se revelaría de aquella forma, quizás las palabras del joven de ojos verdes habían comenzado a calar en ella, o quizás solo se había comenzado a dar el lugar que le correspondía como mujer.

"A ti sería la última a la que mataría, empezaría por ese estúpido de Rye" La expresión de Shiho cambió rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre, Gin ni siquiera pudo percibirlo dado su enfado, continuaba apretando las manos de la joven cuyas muñecas le ardían "Después a ese viejo que ya solo estorba en la organización, para seguir con tu bella hermana" Akemi, no, ella no lo podía permitir "Y finalmente, cuando sufrieras por llevar en tu consciencia la muerte de todas esas personas, te mataría a ti, ¿simple verdad?" Ante la mirada curiosa de la gente, Gin soltó de las muñecas a la pelirroja, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

Sentía realmente miedo por sus palabras, pero no quería dejarse vencer, tomó aire y ocultó su temor como mejor le permitieron los nervios.

"Tus amenazas no me asustan" Sí lo hacían, y mucho, siempre lo habían hecho y siempre lo seguirían haciendo, porque sabía que era capaz de llevarlas a cabo y solo tendría que hacer un chasquido con los dedos.

"Piénsalo Sherry, soy una persona sin nada que perder, estas somos las más peligrosas" Al decir esto se levantó de la mesa violentamente "Nos vemos dentro de dos meses" Besó bruscamente a la muchacha en la mejilla, puesto que esta giró la cara evitando que rozase su boca.

Lo que decía Gin era verdad, por ello sentía verdadero miedo con su sola presencia, con sus amenazas ya veía como le temblaba el pulso. Subía en el ascensor y miró hacia sus manos, tenía las muñecas rojas del agarre, sin duda había ejercido mucha fuerza sobre ellas, se imaginó toda esa fuerza sobre su cuello. ¿Sería capaz de matar a todas estas personas aunque le costara un fuerte conflicto con Anokata?

Estaba sumida en su pensamiento cuando las puertas de su ascensor se abrieron y vio a su hermana delante de ella. Sus azules ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, de forma rápida y discreta se bajó las mangas de la camisa para evitar que viera las marcas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Shiho, su hermana lucía enfadada y parecía que había estado llorando "Escúchame, si Moroboshi Dai te ha hecho algo, lo voy a matar" La última vez que la había visto mal había sido por él, porque no le había hablado en un buen tiempo, por lo que al verla así pensó que él era el causante de su estado.

"No es con él, tengo que hablar contigo" Sus palabras sonaron muy rudas, se esperó lo peor.

La pelirroja se extrañó ante esas palabras, no veía a su hermana desde hacía un par de días, pero todo había ido bien entre ellas. Abrió la puerta y su hermana pasó, ella se adentró con posterioridad cerrando la puerta, Casper que había escuchado la puerta salió al encuentro de ambas.

"¿De qué quieres …?" No pudo continuar la frase porque una mano se estrelló en su cara, las llaves del suelo que aún estaban sobre su mano cayeron en el suelo y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir del rostro de Shiho, el perro que las miraba a ambas ladró.

La científica miró al suelo con incomprensión, no había hecho nada merecedor de esa bofetada. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos llenos de furia, y entre este sentimiento algún atisbo de culpabilidad.

"¿Por qué te acuestas con Gin? ¿A qué estás jugando Shiho?" Ahora pudo comprender el enfado de su hermana, pero eso no justificaba la bofetada, una bofetada que le había dolido en el alma.

"Lo que haga con mi vida personal Akemi no es asunto tuyo" La pelirroja adoptó una postura defensiva, el tono que estaban empleando en la discusión era elevado, sin duda alguna sus vecinos en breve querrían echarla del edificio por las constantes peleas en su apartamento.

"Lo es si mi hermana está con un asesino"

"Porque Moroboshi Dai es un santo" Dijo irónicamente, el tono aumentó más aún con estas palabras, por supuesto que en su mente no pensaba que este fuera como Gin, pero lo cierto es que también había matado a gente, y que ellas mismas formaban parte de la misma organización criminal que ambos.

Ese maldito de Moroboshi Dai, seguro había ido con el cuento a su hermana y le había calentado la cabeza como llevaba haciéndolo con ella desde hacía semanas al respecto del tema de Gin, _mucho había tardado en soltárselo a Akemi_.

"No lo vas a volver a ver" Sentenció su hermana, entendía la preocupación de esta pero no toleraba la forma en la que le estaba hablando.

"Te recuerdo que nuestros padres están muertos, y no tienes ningún derecho para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ni con quién tengo que salir" La mano de Akemi volvió a caer sobre la misma mejilla, aunque esta vez no había sido con tanta fuerza, Shiho sintió su sangre arder, era la primera vez que su hermana le pegaba, pero por más hermana mayor que fuera no tenía por qué hacerlo.

"Me avergüenzo de que seas mi hermana"

Estas palabras resonaron varias veces en la cabeza de la pelirroja, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas. Los ojos de Akemi también estaban llorosos, pero a estas alturas no le importaban ya los sentimientos de su hermana mayor, porque a esta no le habían importado los de ella.

Shiho ni siquiera volvió a dirigirle la mirada, se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió indicándole a su hermana que saliera, esta lo hizo sin protesta alguna.

Una vez hubo pasado, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Sin duda alguna aquel día apuntaba a ser uno de los peores días de su vida. Casper se sentó frente a ella y la miró con unos ojos tristes, podía sentir cuando ella estaba triste y en ese momento sabía que su dueña lo estaba.

Fue hacia la cocina y le puso comida a la mascota, no tenía ni siquiera energías para jugar con él, solo quería ducharse y dormirse, poco le importaba que solo fueran las seis de la tarde, no tenía energías para nada ese día. Pero finalmente optó por otra vía, fue hacia el mueble bar y sacó una botella de vino, que tras descorchar comenzó a beber a un ritmo considerablemente alto.

"A vuestra salud" Pronunció ella sola, iba dedicar aquella bebida a los dos causantes del mal estado emocional que la aquejaba.

Un trago, _por Gin._

Otro trago, _por Akemi._

Otro trago, _por la Organización_.

El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacerse notar y sintió un gran calor. Cuando ya se había desabrochado la camisa sonó el timbre. Quizás Akemi se había arrepentido de las palabras que había empleado con ella y de las bofetadas que le había dado, pero no la perdonaría fácilmente, no después de lo humillada que se había sentido. Abrió sin siquiera mirar quien era.

Al abrirse la puerta sus ojos se abrieron, no esperaba encontrarse al otro lado con el portador de aquel sombrero de lana, descansando como su postura habitual era, en el marco de la puerta con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón, ni siquiera se detuvo en su rostro como era costumbre y lo ignoró volviendo a adentrarse en su casa.

"Guau pelirroja, si así abres la puerta a las todas las visitas…"

Shiho se había quitado la camisa a causa del calor y pensando en tomar una ducha y solo había quedado cubriendo su torso una camiseta de tirantes, el oji verde soltó un silbido, pero al hacerlo y ver el rostro de la joven se dio cuenta de que no estaba receptiva a bromas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y miró alrededor, el perro estaba en la cocina comiendo pacíficamente, una botella de vino casi vacía sobre la mesa del salón captó su atención. Su mirada volvió a centrarse en la indumentaria de la joven científica.

Los ojos del hombre viajaron de su torso a su cara, perdiéndose en la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha. Al notarla más roja de lo habitual avanzó hacia ella y puso su mano en esta acariciándola. Shiho sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco ante el mero contacto, sentía arder su sangre y el corazón podía oírlo latir a más de cien revoluciones por minuto, la muchacha se apartó de su contacto rápidamente. En esos momentos estaba realmente enfadada con él.

"No me toques" Le espetó al rechazar el contacto del hombre se tambaleó levemente.

Aquellos profundos ojos la examinaron detenidamente, parecían no comprender el motivo de la furia de aquella muchacha.

"Si mostraras la misma actitud con tu novio quizás no tendrías esos golpes" Dijo señalando las muñecas rojas de la joven y su mejilla. Al mismo momento de soltar las palabras se arrepintió de hacerlo, no era ni mucho menos correcto culpabilizar a la víctima de un maltrato, y menos cuando intuía las causas que empujaban a Shiho a continuar con él, _amenazas_.

"Al menos no es un traidor como tú" Ahora sí que aquel hombre parecía no entender nada "No me mires así, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo" Su odio hacia él iba en aumento con cada palabra que pronunciaba y sus ojos parecían echar fuego.

"¿No entiendo de qué me estás hablando? Yo únicamente venía para dejarte el pañuelo que te olvidaste en mi coche el otro día" Le tendió la bolsa en la que este parecía encontrarse en símbolo de paz.

Pero ya era muy tarde para intentar apaciguar a Shiho, su enfado había ido _in crecendo _durante todo el día, el iba a pagar por las palabras de su novio y por las de la novia de él.

"Eres un traidor, eres una basura" Definitivamente él no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Se aproximó a él golpeando su pecho, con las fuerzas que su estado le permitía, Akai sujetó las manos de la joven cuidadosamente, ya había visto las marcas que tenía y no quería lastimarla.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Shiho vio como él la mantenía sujeta e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Lo miró con odio en sus ojos, y se encontró con que él la miraba inocentemente sin comprender el por qué de su enfado. El silencio envolvía a ambos, y de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué la joven avanzó hacia a él nuevamente y depositó sus labios en los de él.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero el tacto con sus suaves labios le gustaba, por lo que aprovechó que ante la sorpresa Dai había soltado sus brazos y los colocó en torno a su cuello. Se puso de puntillas y profundizó más el beso, él que en principio no le correspondió, poco a poco fue acomodándose a sus labios e intentando seguirle el ritmo. La joven pegó completamente su cuerpo al de él y comenzó a sentir su calor corporal.

Sentía mucha calor en ese momento, no quería parar, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Aunque estuviera enfadada con su hermana, eso no le daba derecho a besar al que era su novio. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose, ya había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había soñado con ese momento, por lo que quería disfrutarlo, aunque estuviera mal.

El agente depositó ambas manos sobre el cabello pelirrojo de la científica cuyo olor lo volvía loco, sin duda ella estaba besándolo porque estaba borracha, ella tenía una justificación, él no. Él era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y no lo estaba parando, y no lo hacía porque él anhelaba el sabor de sus labios, siempre se había preguntado cómo sabrían, desde el primer día que la vio. Pero ahora ya no lo podía negar más.

Las manos de Shiho se dirigieron torpemente hacia la camisa de su acompañante e intentó desabrochar el primer botón de esta. Pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, el agente la frenó. Si la dejaba continuar llegarían a algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían, _Akemi no merece esto._

Akai empujó levemente a la joven para separarla de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró tristemente, no era correspondida, no era de esperar otra cosa, había sido una estúpida y esto solo empeoraría la relación con su hermana porque el muy imbécil iría corriendo a contárselo al igual que había hecho con lo de su relación con Gin. Pero en ese momento ella no podía pensar claramente y solo quería continuar con lo ya comenzado.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se mezclaron. Akai no quería mirarla a fin de evitar la tentación de volver a besarla, y ella mantenía la vista fija en sus labios ahora más rojos que de costumbre por la intensidad del beso queriendo volver a hacerlo.

"Primero vas a ducharte y después vas a tomarte un café para que se te pase la borrachera, una vez estés lo suficientemente sobria me vas a explicar qué te pasa" La joven lo miraba atentamente, pareciendo anotar mentalmente los pasos que su acompañante le había detallado.

Pero una vez este finalizó su discurso ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

"Shiho a la ducha" Su tono había sido imperativo, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutaba, se mantenía fija mirándolo, quería anotar cada detalle de su rostro, para cuando no lo tuviera presente imaginarlo y recrear su mirada y sus ojos.

"Llévame tú" Aquella respuesta pareció enervar al agente que de por sí no era caracterizado por su paciencia.

"No quieres ducha, perfecto" La empujó con suavidad hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez llegó al fregadero inclinó la cabeza de la mujer en dirección al grifo y lo abrió. Esta que apenas había mostrado resistencia con el tacto del agua fría intentó retroceder pero Akai la mantenía sujeta, la frialdad pareció hacerla volver en sus sentidos, o al menos en algunos de ellos.

Tras mojarle la cara, lo había hecho con sumo cuidado de no mojarle el pelo, la dejó en libertad y comenzó a preparar café. La joven se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá en el que ya la esperaba Casper, lo acarició, realmente estaba mareada. Akai ya sabía dónde se encontraba debido a las veces que había ayudado en la cocina a Shiho en las cenas con Akemi, al pensar en ella se sintió la peor escoria del universo.

Shiho estaba sentada en el sofá cuando vio a su acompañante venir en su dirección con una taza de café entre sus manos, se sentía realmente mal.

"¿Qué te he hecho para que me llames con esos calificativos tan feos?" Sin duda su acompañante había optado por evadir el beso.

"No ha sido Gin esta vez" Akai la miró interrogativo, no sabía a qué se refería por lo que la científica volvió a tomar la palabra "Mi cara, no ha sido Gin la persona que me ha golpeado" En esos momentos el agente se estaba cuestionando si quizás quería continuar protegiéndolo "Ha sido Akemi, se ha enfadado cuando se ha enterado de lo mío con él" La mirada de Akai mostraba incredulidad.

"Eso es imposible Shiho tu hermana es muy pacífica y te adora" Los ojos de Shiho brillaron de enfado.

"Si no me vas a creer vete fuera de mi casa, ¿te crees que me agrada el hecho de que mi hermana me haya abofeteado y tener que contártelo precisamente a ti porque no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar?" Ante esas palabras Akai calló, conocía a Akemi desde hacía ya algo más de un año, pero ella nunca se había mostrado agresiva, o al menos no en su presencia, le extrañaba pensar que era capaz de eso y más sabiendo cuanto amor destilaba hacia su hermana.

"¿Y tú piensas que he sido yo quien se lo ha contado?" Reflexionó en voz alta, Shiho lo miró inocentemente, comenzaba a pensar que no había sido él y que había cometido un grave error al tratarlo así.

"¿Quién sino?" Preguntó intentando excusarse por haber pensado que había sido él, cuando ya le había quedado claro que no.

"Pues cualquiera otra persona de la organización, la misma vermouth me consta que no simpatiza mucho contigo" Era más que probable que él tuviera razón, se sintió doblemente culpable.

"Da igual, estoy cansada Moroboshi Dai"

"¿Por qué una joven como tú dice esas palabras tan deprimentes?"

"Porque yo no soy una joven como las demás" Lejos de decirlo enorgulleciéndose de ser diferente, sus sentimientos eran de pesadez y tristeza, el hombre la miró, sus mejillas lucían inusualmente más rojas debido al alcohol, _estaba preciosa_.

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y siguen la historia, sobre todo a los que comentáis, vuestras opiniones me iluminan y me dan la motivación necesaria para continuar escribiendo, cualquier sugerencia, reviews!. **


	9. Regalo de Navidad

"Todo es tu culpa" El agente podía ver odio en la mirada de la joven científica "Corre, ve y cuéntale a tu novia que además de acostarme con el peor hombre del mundo, también besé a su novio" sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba elevando el tono de voz cada vez más, Shiho se levantó y señaló a su acompañante la puerta "Vete, corre" Akai dejó su posición en el sofá para acercarse a ella, intentó acariciarla, pero la pelirroja se apartó "Vete y déjame sola tu también" su tono de voz se había quebrado ahora y las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos, su acompañante la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía entre el llanto, sentía aquel cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño entre sus brazos, quería protegerla siempre. Realmente, en ese momento no le importaba si tenía que mantener esa postura por siempre, allí podría cuidar de ella.

"Yo no le dije nada" Susurró estas palabras en el pelo de la joven, que acarició a fin de lograr un efecto calmante, su cabello desprendía un olor a cerezas embriagador, un olor que desde el primer día que la vio en aquel bar envuelta en lágrimas lo atraía y parecía llamarlo a gritos.

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue suficiente para calmar a Shiho, confiaba en él. Si Moroboshi Dai le decía que él no había sido era porque él no había hablado, quizás vermouth o Yoshio, o cualquier otro miembro de la organización, su relación con Gin era ya conocida por una cantidad considerable de miembros tanto de rango superior como inferior.

Se relajó, podría permanecer ahí por siempre, sin que nada más importase. No quería que se fuera, no quería que la dejara, por más que fuese el novio de su hermana, por más que aquello estuviera mal.

Pero no era su derecho estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre, era el de Akemi. Estaba tan cansada que cerró los ojos.

Cuando Akai creyó conveniente deshacer el abrazo pudo observar que su acompañante parecía estar dormida. Pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo las piernas de la joven y la alzó en los aires emprendiendo rumbo a la habitación de ella.

Al dejarla en la cama tropezó levemente con la alfombra acercándose a ella, sus rostros se mantuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Shiho abrió sus ojos y al observar la corta distancia que los separaba, decidió terminar con ella y abrazarlo nuevamente.

"Quédate esta noche conmigo" Su voz resonaba triste en el oído del agente, pero aunque todos sus sentidos le pedían que accediera a la petición de la muchacha, el órgano de mayor relevancia para él, su cerebro, le indicaba una actuación diferente a seguir.

La miró a los ojos y observó como aquellos ojos azules estaban clavados en los de él, parecían suplicarle que se quedara con ella.

"Por favor" Su voz era casi inaudible "Me gustaría no sentir este frío aunque fuera por una noche, no me dejes tu también"

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para él. Miró la cama y tras un leve repaso calculó que ambos cabían perfectamente sin necesidad de que sus cuerpos llegasen a rozarse.

Apartó a Shiho que se movió hacia la derecha y se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo. Una vez se hubo acomodado sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Shiho, esta lo había comenzado a abrazar, parecía que la pelirroja no tenía intención de cambiar de posición.

_Porque yo no soy una joven normal_, aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Akai, miró a su derecha y observó como el rostro de la joven a su lado reflejaba paz. A pesar de la incómoda postura y de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta no podía decir que se sintiera incómodo, ni que quisiera irse.

El brazo derecho de Shiho se encontraba sobre su torso, ese contacto con ella lo mataba, le hacía pensar cosas que jamás podría llegar a hacer. Porque él era miembro del FBI y ella integrante de la organización criminal tras la que él iba. Aunque él pudiera dejar a un lado su labor y su trabajo e intentar saciar sus deseos y complacer a sus sentimientos, sabía que una vez ella supiera la verdad sobre él jamás se lo perdonaría, Shiho no podría perdonarle el engaño.

Además estaba Akemi, ¿cómo iba a mirarla después de haberse besado con su hermana? Ya no solo era el hecho del beso, sino que a esto se le unía el deseo de protección que sentía hacia Shiho y los sentimientos que aún no podía siquiera reconocerse a sí mismo.

Una cosa era evidente, debía terminar su relación con Akemi, ella dulce y cariñosa, incluso en algún momento llegó a pensar que esta podría despertar sentimientos amorosos en él, pero nunca llegó a hacer. Al igual que tampoco llegó a despertarlos Jodie, su anterior pareja, a pesar de ser una mujer cariñosa, graciosa y simpática solo despertaba en él sentimientos de amistad, nada más allá. Sin embargo, Shiho si lo había hecho. Ahí estaba su confesión, lo que tanto le había costado admitir a estas alturas ya le resultaba evidente.

Quería a Shiho Miyano, pero era un amor imposible.

El peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo la hizo despertar, al abrir los ojos tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente debido al dolor de cabeza que se apoderó de ella y a luz que había en la habitación.

"Dios mío, ¿cuánto bebí anoche?" Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente intentando acomodar su visión a la abundante luz que entraba por el ventanal. Al terminar de hacerlo observó a su fiel compañero sobre ella, la había despertado porque seguramente quería jugar con ella. Deslizó su mirada sobre su cuerpo y pudo ver como una de las mantas de su cama la tapaba, pero no la que ella solía utilizar, además se descubrió vistiendo con su clásica falda y con únicamente una camiseta de tirantes, nada de pijama "Tu amiga tiene que dejar de beber vino ¿verdad Casper?" El pastor alemán la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones mostrando incomprensión.

Al observar la habitación pudo ver una botella de agua acompañada de una pastilla que se encontraban sobre su mesa de noche, al lado de ambos objetos había una nota. No recordaba haber dejado nada ahí. Se acercó muy lentamente a la mesita de noche y pudo leer las letras que ocupaban aquel trozo de papel burdamente cortado de algún cuaderno.

"_Para la resaca, espero tengas un buen día"_

No decía nada más, pero al tiempo de terminar de leer aquellas palabras, ella ya sabía a quién pertenecían. Recuerdos de todo el día anterior volvieron a su mente, instintivamente tapó con la manta hasta su cabeza, ¿cómo había podido ser tan atrevida? ¿Y él? ¿Cómo había podido devolverle el beso y además quedarse a dormir junto a ella? Ese hombre era un abusador.

Quizás lo mejor sería no salir de su apartamento nunca más, desterrarse o que la tierra la tragase. Analizó las probabilidades de cada una de las opciones valoradas pero ninguna parecía ser viable estadísticamente. Casper retiró con su boca la manta de la cabeza de Shiho, la estaba instando a salir de la cama.

Ella podría merecer todo lo malo del mundo, pero aquel animal no merecía estar sin salir a pasear fuera más tiempo.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, ni siquiera se duchó, no podía esperar más para sacar a su compañero, le daría un breve paseo ahora y más tarde se entretendría más y lo llevaría hasta el parque donde siempre jugaban.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba la botella de vino vacía y la retiró, la tiraría por el camino en el primer contenedor de vidrio que viera, pero debía buscar una bolsa para meterla, lo último era pasearse con esta en la mano y que la gente pensase que era una alcóholica o algo similar. Al recorrer su salón con sus ojos pudo observar en el suelo una bonita bolsa, en esta se encontraba su pañuelo, _para eso viniste hasta aquí Moroboshi Dai. _Al pensar en él sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, _imbécil._

El timbre sonó e inmediatamente ella se sobresaltó, ¿sería Moroboshi Dai? A lo mejor quería asegurarse de que siguiera viva y no se hubiera tirado a las vías del tren. Se descubrió emocionada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pensando en él, ya no se asombraba ni se extrañaba por tener esos pensamientos debido a la frecuencia con la que aparecían en ella ante la mera presencia de aquel hombre.

Pero al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se borró. No era su apuesto príncipe, sino el brujo malo.

Los cabellos grises del visitante pasaron por el lateral de la joven, mientras lo hacía pudo observar el rostro siempre serio de este, pero esta vez parecía vislumbrar un nuevo sentimiento en él, _¿tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Melancolía?_

"Pensaba que ibas a dejar la ciudad por dos meses" Dijo la joven tras cerrar la puerta y observando a Gin con los brazos cruzados ostentando una posición defensiva.

"El avión sale en un par de horas" ¿Había venido hasta aquí solo para decir aquellas palabras? Shiho lo miró instándole a continuar, el hombre tomó aire, parecía dispuesto a decir algo que le costaría un gran esfuerzo expresar, tras unos segundos y ante el silencio de la joven volvió a hablar "He tomado una decisión"

Parecía que la joven iba a tener que arrancarle las palabras de la boca, por el aspecto del hombre podía intuir que había estado bebiendo toda la noche, Casper realizó una mueca desagradable al olfatearlo, quizás el también había percibido el fuerte olor a alcohol que el hombre de cabellos largos desprendía.

"No sé a qué viene todo esto" Sentenció Shiho ante la extraña actuación llevaba a cabo por aquel hombre.

"Viene a que no voy a seguir luchando por tu aceptación" Los ojos de la científica se abrieron de la sorpresa, aquello era algo inesperado, ¿_significaba aquello que le regresaba su libertad?,_ un sentimiento esperanzados sacudió su pequeño cuerpo "No quieres estar conmigo, lo respetaré" Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de comprobación de que no estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

"No esperaba esto" Esas palabras expresaban completamente sus sentimientos actuales.

"No soy tan despreciable como tú crees" La ilusión que mostraban los ojos de la joven causaron un mayor dolor en el corazón del hombre, eso era lo que ella quería, que la dejara ir "Respeto que no quieras estar conmigo Shiho, pero no estarás con nadie más" La leve sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Shiho se esfumó con la misma rapidez que había aparecido "No toleraré que nadie te toque, ni que nadie se te acerque, si lo haces, sabes las consecuencias que deberás afrontar" Había sido ilusa quizás, pensar que adquiría una libertad que le fue privada desde una corta edad era una utopía "Puedes considerarlo mi regalo de navidad"

El tono que había empleado en estas últimas palabras era duro, lejos del que había utilizado al comienzo del discurso. Al oír el sonido del portazo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Quizás no era libre lo suficiente como para estar con alguien a quien ella realmente amase, pero lo cierto es que al menos se había librado aparentemente del control de Gin, y eso eran buenas noticias. Al fin buenas noticias después del día anterior.

Esperó un tiempo lo suficiente prudencial como para saber que no se encontraría con Gin nuevamente, él la había dejado ir finalmente, pero quizás cuando volviera del viaje comenzara nuevamente a extorsianarla y a querer volver con ella, Gin era una persona considerablemente bipolar por lo que no podía estar segura de su palabra.

Soltó la correa de Casper y observó como este corría feliz, en los últimos días lo había descuidado, tenía tantos problemas que ni quiera había dedicado el tiempo suficiente a los cuidados de su incondicional, pensó en el cariño que sentía por ese animal, más de lo que pensó que llegaría a sentir, sin duda se había convertido en un gran amigo.

Su mirada se deslizó del animal hacia los árboles cuyas hojas se movían suavemente al son del viento, era un bonito día.

Una vez hubo pasado un tiempo considerable recuperó el control y poder sobre él mediante la imposición nuevamente de la correa. No quería continuar paseando con el pelo recogido en un vasto moño y con aquella ropa, su aspecto era demasiado desaliñado para lo que habitualmente era.

Durante la ducha que tomó pensó en su hermana, no la había llamado ni la había escrito después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, si algo tenía claro era que ella no lo haría, no era su obligación después de todo lo que había pasado, de hecho por primera vez desde que tenía uso de memoria no sentía la necesidad de verla y de disfrutar de su compañía.

Estaba realmente a gusto en su soledad, de hecho, quería disfrutar de esta. Descansar en su hogar sabiendo que Gin no la interrumpiría y que no aparecería con nuevas amenazas hasta al menos dos meses era algo considerablemente positivo. Se sentía una mujer nueva, una mujer libre.

Aunque no pudiera estar con la persona que amaba, realmente eso no suponía un cambio en relación a su situación actual, por más que quisiera llevarle la contraria a Gin no podría. No existía nadie a quien amar, o al menos no existía nadie a quien amara de forma correspondida, porque sin duda alguna, nadie lo hacía.

De forma inevitable sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Moroboshi Dai, él no sentía nada por ella, quizás solo le había correspondido por el impulso del momento, o por no hacerla sentir más patética de lo que ya lo hacía o simplemente se lo estaba imaginando y no fue así como acontecieron los hechos, respiró profundamente.

El siguiente día era noche buena, y sin duda la iba a pasar sumida en la soledad de su apartamento, al menos contaría con Casper.


End file.
